


Дело о секретаре

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, Master/Secretary, Master/Servant, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Секретарь патриция отравлен. Страже предстоит разобраться с этим делом. Или не совсем с этим...Слэш присутствует, однако концентрируется в первых частях пролога и эпилога. Основная история вполне себе дженовая.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit

Утро — понятие на удивление растяжимое. Есть, к примеру, люди, которые могут позволить, чтобы утро для них наступало часиков в одиннадцать-двенадцать — самое подходящее время выбраться из постели и, миновав лёгкий завтрак, приступить к сытному обеду. Для большинства утро приходится на шесть-семь, иногда пять или даже восемь часов, в зависимости от того, насколько быстро они готовы подскочить с кровати, одеться, закинуть в себя бутерброд, собранный из всего, что первым подвернулось под руку, и умчаться на работу. Есть, наконец, те, для кого утро наступает настолько рано, что ещё может со всеми на то основаниями считаться ночью.  
  
И есть патриций двуединого и неспящего Анк-Морпорка.  
  
Проблема с неспящими городами состоит в том, что здесь любое событие может произойти в любое время. И если кто-то желает оставаться правителем подобного города — по крайней мере, живым правителем, — то утро у него будет наступать в то же время, что происходит это событие.  
  
Или даже раньше, если правитель будет действительно _хорошим_.  
  
Лорд Ветинари собрал рассыпанные по столу листы в одну стопку и отложил её на угол. Основные действия уже были предприняты, сообщения разосланы, остальное могло подождать до более подходящего под определение «рабочее утро» времени. А пока патриций выбрался из-за стола, запахнул полы халата **[1]** и, прихватив трость, направился обратно в спальню, которую ему пришлось покинуть около двух часов назад.  
  
В кровать удалось вернуться, не потревожив сон свернувшегося под одеялом человека. Стукпостук, несомненно, огорчится, когда узнает, что патрицию пришлось работать без него, но виду не покажет. Он вообще крайне редко выказывал хоть что-то, что в его представлении противоречило задаче быть полезной и преданной тенью правителя Анк-Морпорка. Навязывать патрицию своё мнение о том, когда тому следовало прибегать к услугам секретаря, а когда нет, определённо в эту задачу не входило, хотя Стукпостук явно считал, что прибегать к его услугам следует всегда.  
  
Ветинари в свою очередь полагал, что человеку, которого последние несколько дней настигают приступы головной боли, не помешает нормальный ночной сон. Секретарь не жаловался, но для Ветинари не составляло особого труда заметить, как изменялись его движения и походка. Если обычный человек во время подобных приступов начинал держать себя более осторожно и бережно, то Стукпостук, наоборот, словно терял часть своей обычной концентрации. В первый раз он, к примеру, рассыпал стопку бумаг со своего стола, задев её локтем. После чего долго извинялся и пытался заверить патриция, что подобное больше не повторится.  
  
Получить от него признание в накатившей внезапно слабости оказалось нелегко даже для Ветинари. Подобные вещи тоже противоречили концепции полезности и преданности.  
  
Надо полагать, вскоре Стукпостук всё-таки научится просыпаться, когда его любовник, переключившийся в статус работодателя, покидает кровать.  
  
А пока, сквозь сон почувствовав возвращение Ветинари, Стукпостук подкатился ближе, прижимаясь к худому боку. Патриций слегка улыбнулся, обхватил рукой плечи так и не проснувшегося молодого человека и откинул голову на подушку, прикрывая глаза. Толком выспаться уже не получится, но можно попробовать хоть немного отдохнуть.  
  
Спустя некоторое время он почувствовал, как Стукпостук проснулся. Секретарь не нуждался ни в каких будильниках и органайзерах, казалось, собственные часы были встроены где-то внутри него. И Стукпостук возвращался к реальности, как правило, именно в то время, в какое планировал, ложась спать.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Ветинари, открывая глаза и ловя взглядом лёгкую светлую улыбку, адресованную ему.  
  
Последние месяцы он видел эту улыбку практически каждое утро, но даже его разум до сих пор слегка буксовал при попытках вместить идею, что кто-то может так улыбаться тирану Анк-Морпорка.  
  
— Как голова?  
  
Брови Стукпостука слегка сошлись, выдавая проснувшуюся от вопроса неловкость.  
  
— Всё прошло, — пробормотал он. — Ваше лекарство хорошо помогло, милорд.  
  
— Я рад, — отозвался Ветинари. — Уверен, вскоре эта досадная болезнь перестанет тебя беспокоить.  
  
Стукпостук отреагировал на это ещё одной едва заметной благодарной улыбкой. А затем подтянулся выше и прижал губы к щеке патриция в мягком поцелуе. Почти целомудренном, но большей инициативы он обычно себе не позволял.  
  
После чего выскользнул из постели и направился к своим вещам. К тому времени, когда дворец начинал активно пробуждаться к новому дню, Стукпостук уже возвращался в свою комнату, не позволяя никому заподозрить, что ночи он проводит где-то в ином месте.  
  
Ветинари, приняв сидячее положение, краем глаза наблюдал за его передвижениями: особой необходимости в этом не было, он мог бы без труда и запинки описать весь процесс одевания — Стукпостук оставался на удивление постоянен в любых своих действиях и привычках, — но в подобной константности была какая-то успокаивающая надёжность.  
  
Люди — во всяком случае, большинство из них — желают стабильности и зачастую готовы пойти на многое, чтобы не утратить её, сколько бы не жаловались порою на скуку и однообразие.  
  
Однако едва ли можно было набрать большое количество народу, что пожелало бы устроить бунт, чтобы избавиться от скуки, в то время как восстания из-за таких вещей, как голод, нищета или слишком большое количество казней в день встречались с относительной регулярностью.  
  
Ладонь Ветинари скользнула в карман халата, а когда показалась вновь, в длинных пальцах был зажат небольшой бумажный свёрток, прихваченный сегодня ночью, которая почти стала утром, из тайника в кабинете.  
  
Люди готовы на многое пойти ради сохранения своей стабильности, и было, пожалуй, любопытно обнаружить нечто подобное в себе.  
  
— Руфус, — окликнул Ветинари и, когда секретарь обернулся, протянул тому свёрток. — Возьми.  
  
Стукпостук шагнул вперёд, послушно вытягивая руку, повертел полученный кулёк в пальцах, спокойно ожидая пояснений.  
  
— Сегодня утром, — заговорил вновь Ветинари, откидывая голову назад и адресуя свои объяснения пустоте, в которую был устремлён сейчас его взгляд, — добавишь это в свой чай. В остальном веди себя как обычно.  
  
Краем глаза он видел, как Стукпостук замер, как быстро моргнул пару раз, словно загружая полученную информацию в свой мозг. На какую-то долю мгновения в глазах секретаря словно мелькнуло что-то… странное, но тут же исчезло, не давая себя рассмотреть и опознать.  
  
— Да, милорд, — ровно произнёс Стукпостук, пряча свёрток в карман.  
  
И вновь никаких вопросов. Зато можно быть уверенным, что он сделает всё именно так, как патриций ему сказал, даже если и догадался о том, что должно произойти. Сделал бы, даже если бы знал это точно.  
  
Ветинари всегда мог рассчитывать на человеческую — и не только — подлость, глупость, жадность или трусость. Иногда — гораздо реже, к счастью или наоборот — у него была возможность рассчитывать также на чью-то принципиальность. Безоговорочная преданность — не своим идеалам, правилам и целям, а кому-то другому, _чужому_ — была, в свою очередь, настолько редкой, что могла быть занесена в Красную книгу человеческих чувств. Ветинари смело разместил бы её в разделе «Давно не встречающиеся и считающиеся вымершими», если бы не одно внезапное «но».  
  
— Ночью что-то произошло? — уточнил Стукпостук, натягивая туфли и выпрямляясь. — Мне стоит подготовить какие-нибудь документы к началу работы?  
  
Ветинари покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Всё, что нужно, уже в кабинете.  
  
Стукпостук кивнул и перекинул через руку мантию клерка, не став надевать её.  
  
— До встречи, милорд.  
  
Он шагнул было к двери, но раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил остановиться.  
  
— Руфус.  
  
Обернуться Стукпостук не успел, равно как не сумел услышать приближение другого человека. Просто в следующий миг худые, но крепкие руки обняли его поперёк груди.  
  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — прошелестел над ухом тот же самый голос.  
  
— Всецело, милорд, — не задумываясь, откликнулся Стукпостук.  
  
— Прекрасно, — в голосе прозвучало различимое — для него — удовлетворение. — Так вот, поверь, с тобой не случится ничего серьёзного, — сухие губы мимолётно скользнули по виску. — А теперь ступай.  


* * *  


Как и всегда, Стукпостук добрался до своей комнаты, никого не встретив. Иное было бы удивительно и послужило бы причиной внимательных расспросов в первую очередь с его же стороны — секретарь, прекрасно знакомый с распорядком дворца, вдумчиво и осознанно выбирал то время, когда на пути от покоев патриция до его собственной спальни не должно было быть никого.  
  
Повесив так и не надетую мантию на вешалку, Стукпостук принялся раздеваться обратно — следовало сменить вчерашний наряд на свежий. В процессе переодевания его застал быстрый стук. Застегнув новые штаны, секретарь быстро прошёл к двери. В коридоре его ждал слуга с подносом, на котором был собран завтрак. Благодарно кивнув и дождавшись ответного движения головой, Стукпостук принял поднос и ногой захлопнул дверь.  
  
Завтрак его изо дня в день не отличался ни особыми изысками, ни разнообразием: каша, хлеб, кусочек масла и чай. Наполнив чашку, Стукпостук отыскал в снятой уже одежде переданный патрицием свёрток и вытряхнул его над своим напитком. Несколько крупинок упали на дно чашки, оставляя за собой лёгкие маслянистые следы. Повертев в руках оставшуюся обёртку, Стукпостук пожал плечами и отправил её в жаровню. Судя по распоряжению «вести себя как обычно», в планы патриция не входило оповестить всех о своих действиях относительно секретаря. Маленький клочок бумаги, коснувшись слабо тлеющих углей, вспыхнул ярким язычком пламени и опал пеплом спустя несколько секунд.  
  
Прихватив свой блокнот, Стукпостук устроился за столиком, совмещая завтрак с просмотром запланированных на грядущий день дел и встреч. Вписав в верх списка необходимость уточнить у кого-нибудь о ночном происшествии, он допил чай, закрепил блокнот на планшетке и вернулся к одеванию. И нужно будет переложить в карман нового сюртука карандаш. Или, возможно, лучше сделать это после визита господина почтмейстера.  
  
Голова вновь закружилась. Стукпостук замер, опираясь на спинку кровати, пережидая, пока пройдёт приступ — более сильный, чем в предыдущие дни. Переведя дыхание, секретарь шагнул было к комоду, но неожиданно ослабевшие ноги отказались повиноваться и поддерживать тело в вертикальном положении. Стукпостук попытался было удержаться за выдвинутый ящик, но навалился, похоже, слишком сильно. Секретарь повалился на пол, рядом с грохотом упал ящик, вывернутый со своего места.  
  
От резкой смены положения в пространстве мир завертелся перед глазами ещё стремительнее. Стукпостук опустил веки и попытался перевести дыхание, но горло словно онемело, отказываясь принимать в себя воздух. Над головой раздавались чьи-то смутно различимые встревоженные голоса, кто-то, кажется, звал его по имени, но ответить им сил уже не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Чёрного.


	2. Chapter 2

Ваймс стремительным шагом мчался по коридору. Спокойствие утра, ещё недавно казавшегося вполне мирным и обыденным, оказалось разрушено прискакавшим из дворца посыльным. Разобрав первым делом в его хрипящей речи слово «убийство», командор похолодел, но вскоре до него дошло, что убитым оказался всё-таки не патриций.  
  
Удивительно.  
  
До сих пор Ваймсу даже как-то не приходило в голову, что покушаться во дворце могут не только на Ветинари. Потому, наверное, что до сих пор никто не пробовал. А если и пробовал, это проходило мимо Стражи. В конце концов, под рукой у Ветинари хватало специалистов, чтобы разобраться с незапланированным убийством — или совершить новое.  
  
— Командор?  
  
Буквально за дверями дворца его поджидал человек в чёрном — не угрожающе-чёрном наряде наёмных убийц, а во вполне будничном чёрном костюме клерка. Ваймс стремительно повернулся на звук голоса и уставился на окликнувшего взглядом, который явно давал понять, что вот сейчас его обладатель очень спешит и объекту внимания тоже лучше поторопиться, если он не хочет в ближайшем будущем обрести себе новые неприятности.  
  
Клерк невольно попятился. Затем, спохватившись, остановился, откашлялся и выпрямился, пытаясь расправить плечи.  
  
«Ветинари придётся постараться, чтобы выдрессировать себе кого-то настолько же чётко, как Стукпостука», — мельком подумал Ваймс, автоматически отмечая все эти телодвижения.  
  
Секретарь — бывший — обычно реагировал на агрессивные взгляды как сидящая в верхних ветвях дерева птица на пробегающего внизу разъярённого носорога — вроде бы на какое-то время их существование и пересеклось в близлежащих точках пространства, но никакого влияния друг на друга они не могли бы оказать при всём желании, так к чему об этом беспокоиться?  
  
— Лорд Ветинари настоятельно просил вас и ваших спутников пройти к нему, прежде чем приступать к делу, — передал клерк.  
  
Ваймс нахмурился. Настоятельные просьбы патриция, конечно, игнорировать было крайне неразумно, но, в конце концов, речь ведь идёт об убийстве, и не абы кого, а его личного секретаря.  
  
— Он просил передать также, что мистеру Стукпостуку в ближайшее время едва ли станет значительно хуже, чем сейчас, так что вы можете потратить несколько минут на небольшой разговор, — добавил клерк и нервно сглотнул под очередным внимательно-тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
— А ты вообще кто такой? — решил уточнить командор, неспешно трогаясь с места и направляясь к лестнице.  
  
В конце концов, куда бы он сейчас не направился, в кабинет патриция или в спальню секретаря — бывшего — подниматься придётся.  
  
— Александр Каттанеи, — представился клерк. — Я… замещаю… мистера Стукпостука… пока что.  
  
Судя по паузам в речи, Ветинари придётся _очень_ долго дрессировать этого парня.  
  
— Ясно. Погоди-ка. Каттанеи как _лорд_ Каттанеи?  
  
— Мой дядя, — клерк нервно улыбнулся под очередным теперь уже не просто внимательным, а подозрительным взглядом — Ваймс не мог, да и не особо пытался избавиться от привычки относиться с подозрением ко всему, к чему прилагалась приставка «лорд» **[2]**.  
  
Скорее всего, Ветинари просто сменит его, как только представится возможность. Видимо, для патриция выдернули с привычного рабочего места первого попавшегося под руку клерка. Ваймсу была знакома подобная ситуация. Иногда тот, кто умеет выполнять и всегда выполнял определённую работу, внезапно уходит в отпуск, заболевает, роняет себе на ногу горячий чайник или, так тоже бывает, _умирает_, но работу всё равно кто-то должен выполнять дальше, и этим кем-то чаще всего становится какой-нибудь несчастный _эй, парень, а чем это ты занят, ладно, неважно, бросай всё, кто-нибудь доделает, и пошли со мной, да, прямо сейчас_.  
  
— А, сэр Сэмюель, — поприветствовал появившегося в дверях Продолговатого кабинета командора патриций. — Проходи. И сержант Ангва тоже. Остальные могут пока подождать в приёмной, я не задержу вас надолго. Спасибо, гм, Каттанеи, пока что всё.  
  
Дождавшись, пока секретарь — или заместитель секретаря, Ваймс всё ещё не был уверен — и Моркоу с капралом Задранец покинут кабинет, Ветинари жестом пригласил оставшихся подойти ближе.  
  
— Это касается убийства вашего секретаря, сэр? — сразу решил уточнить Ваймс, переключив подозрительный взгляд с предыдущей жертвы на патриция.  
  
Метафорический носорог моргнул, внезапно обнаружив, что яростный разбег привёл его в пещеру, полную ядовитых змей **[3]**, которые пока ещё не спешили нападать, но уже приподнимали головы, заинтересовавшись, что за тяжёлый грохот разбудил их, и поспешил убраться восвояси.  
  
— Это касается, скорее, — заговорил патриций, когда метафорический топот удирающего млекопитающего растворился в тишине кабинета, — того факта, что убийства на самом деле не было.  
  
Ваймс моргнул.  
  
— Видишь ли, командор, на свете существует множество ядов. Одни убивают быстро, другие постепенно. Третьи позволяют искусно имитировать смерть, в то время как жертва остаётся на самом деле жива, хотя и… недееспособна. По крайней мере, на некоторое время.  
  
Ваймс почувствовал, что осколки, на которые разнесла уже сложившуюся было картину предыдущая реплика патриция, начинают потихоньку складываться в новый узор.  
  
— У меня есть основания полагать, что в течение последнего времени Стукпостук получал некоторую дозу яда, скажем так, из второй группы. Сегодня же утром он принял яд из третьей, который вызывает приступ, очень похожий на действие яда из второй.  
  
Ваймс постарался не сжимать кулаки.  
  
— Вы уверены в этом? — негромко спросил он. — Сэр.  
  
— Таким образом, — продолжил Ветинари, — ваша задача состоит не в том, чтобы выяснять, почему мой секретарь сегодня утром рухнул замертво в своей комнате, а найти того, благодаря кому он получал первый яд в течение приблизительно шести дней. Не подряд, я подозреваю, иначе он подействовал бы уже сильнее. Сержант, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я заблаговременно сообщаю Страже об этом?  
  
— Да… сэр, — несколько неуверенно кивнула Ангва.  
  
— Замечательно. Полагаю, вы с коллегами можете приступать, пока мы с командором… закончим разговор. Каттанеи проводит вас к комнате Стукпостука.  
  
Ангва отдала честь и развернулась к дверям. Ваймс с трудом дождался, пока те сомкнутся за её спиной.  
  
— Сэр? — настойчиво повторил он.  
  
— Да, сэр Сэмюель? — спокойно отозвался патриций, переводя взгляд на него.  
  
— Вы уверены, что ваш секретарь сегодня получил не смертельный яд?  
  
— О, все яды смертельны, — Ветинари откинулся на спинку кресла. — Некоторые чуть более, некоторые менее, по-разному для разных видов, но, в конце концов, именно в этом их суть. Но если отвечать на _суть_ твоего вопроса, то да. Я уверен.  
  
Ваймс помолчал, обдумывая, желает ли на самом деле задавать следующий вопрос. Возможно, в конце концов, это не так уж важно, _точно_ знать природу уверенности патриция. Тем более что обвинить того в убийстве секретаря едва ли удастся, во-первых, потому что тот жив и, если сумеет остаться в данном состоянии, едва ли захочет хоть что-то слушать об обвинениях, не говоря уж о том, чтобы их выдвигать. А, во-вторых, даже если не сумеет — _все яды смертельны_ — едва ли удастся откопать хоть какие-то улики, указывающие на патриция.  
  
— Зачем? — вместо этого спросил он, тоже не особо, впрочем, надеясь на ответ.  
  
Взгляд Ветинари стал удивлённым.  
  
— Стукпостук, как я уже упоминал ранее, всё ещё жив.  
  
— Не нужно притворяться, что вас это волнует, — внезапно прорычал командор, всё-таки сжимая кулаки так, что хрустнули костяшки. — Если бы вы хотели его спасти, вы бы дали ему противоядие. Или устранили бы того, кто подсыпал ему яд. Но вы… — он запнулся, проглотил всё-таки готовое вырваться прямое обвинение и несколько перефразировал. — Вы вместо этого затеяли очередную игру? «Заблаговременно сообщаю»? Только потому, что она — вервольф и может отличить живого человека от мёртвого безо всяких анализов и прочих врачебных и алхимических штук?  
  
— Отчасти, — прежним ровным тоном ответил патриций. — И потому, что в Страже есть алхимик. И Игорь. Раз уж есть возможность избежать, чтобы эти двое случайно начали тыкать в моего секретаря какими-нибудь режущими предметами, почему бы не попробовать?  
  
Ваймс открыл было рот, чтобы выпалить новый возмущённый вопрос, но ему не дали.  
  
— А ещё, — с некоторой уже настойчивостью продолжил Ветинари, — потому что действие яда можно обратить в течение недели. После этого жертва начинает _на самом деле_ умирать. Так что, если тебя настолько обеспокоила судьба моего секретаря, предлагаю тебе заняться всё-таки делом. Уверен, Каттанеи уже вернулся и сможет проводить тебя к твоим подчинённым.  


* * *  


В комнате секретаря, куда набилось трое стражников, тут же стало тесно — несмотря даже на то, что одним из этих стражников была капрал Задранец, которая, являясь гномом, занимала вполовину меньше места, чем среднестатистический человек, хотя бы в высоту, поскольку компенсировалось это с лихвой капитаном Моркоу, который мог сойти за двоих, по крайней мере, шириной плеч.  
  
Когда в комнату вошёл — насколько позволяли остатки свободного пространства — Ваймс, там стало _очень_ тесно.  
  
Командор окинул взглядом нехитрую обстановку — небольшой столик, на котором стоял поднос с так и не убранной посудой, задвинутый под него стул, узкий стеллаж, полки которого заняты книгами, бумагами и немногочисленными вещами загадочного предназначения, что дарят обычно на день рождения тем людям, о настоящих интересах и потребностях которых известно крайне мало, и комод, на котором расположились парная рамка с иконографиями и жаровня с ещё переливающимися алым углями, приставленный к кровати, где сейчас лежал неподвижно хозяин комнаты.  
  
— Сержант? — первым делом бросил Ваймс, пристально всматриваясь в белое лицо Стукпостука.  
  
— Он в самом деле жив, сэр, — отозвалась та. — Хотя для человека ошибиться действительно было бы легко.  
  
Ваймсу оставалось только поверить ей на слово. Для человека ошибиться действительно было легко. На его взгляд, некоторые мертвецы выглядели поживее, чем Стукпостук сейчас — хотя бы потому, что сохраняли возможность самостоятельно передвигаться.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Он выглядит довольно… аккуратно для отравленного. И слишком одетым для постели.  
  
— Ну, Ангва рассказала нам с Шелли про то, что сказал лорд Ветинари, сэр. Его нашли на полу. В общем-то, когда его нашли, он был ещё… _заметно_ живым, сэр, и, вроде как, пытался сопротивляться яду. Поэтому тут был небольшой беспорядок. Но когда мы попросили всех выйти отсюда, я чуть прибрался, — Моркоу серьёзно посмотрел на командора. — Ему бы не понравился беспорядок, сэр.  
  
Ваймс вздохнул. Только Моркоу, пожалуй, мог обеспокоиться в подобной ситуации порядком в комнате педанта, который в данный момент был без сознания под действием яда и едва ли собирался приходить в себя в ближайшие дни.  
  
Подобные размышления напомнили, что дней, отведённых Стукпостуку, не так уж и много, и заставили командора переключиться в рабочий режим. В конце концов, у них есть преступление, которое надо расследовать.  
  
— Итак, что у нас есть по делу? — поинтересовался он и взглянул на подчинённых, которые приняли вид разной степени неуверенности.  
  
— Простите, сэр, но я не очень понимаю, что тут надо делать, — призналась Шелли, которой в последние пять минут ещё не выпадало отчитываться перед командором, когда его взгляд из вопросительного стал уже откровенно требовательным и потихоньку начал переходить к угрожающему. — Он живой, и основная проблема, вроде как, не в том, как его отравили сейчас, так что я не представляю, что можно найти здесь, — она осторожно, стараясь не зацепить ножку стола, обвела рукой комнату, — и нужно ли вообще искать.  
  
Ваймс взглянул на Ангву и Моркоу, которые, судя по всему, видели перед собой ту же проблему, и вздохнул. Сжал переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Им дали одну картину преступления, но требовалось раскрыть совершенно другое. Это было… неудобно, чёрт побери. Слишком запутанно, слишком многослойно, слишком… политически. Обычно Страже приходилось иметь дело с преступлениями, в которых наибольшим проявлением хитрости было угадать, в какой момент преступник выхватит запасной нож.  
  
— Ладно, давайте оставим в покое сегодняшнее отравление и сосредоточимся на… Нет, стоп. Чёрт! — Ваймс опустил руку и с некоторым раздражением посмотрел на Стукпостука, которого угораздило влезть в подобную историю. — Мы не можем дать остальным понять, что расследуем не то, что случилось сегодня. Ветинари сказал, этот яд действует похоже на тот, которым парня травили раньше. Значит тот, кто это делал, полагает, что это результат его действий.  
  
Ваймс почти не сомневался в том, кто стоял за _нынешним_ отравлением. Но никаких доказательств, кроме туманных намёков, у него не было, а с этим человеком ловить туман бессмысленно. Тебе будет казаться, что ты гоняешься за медведем, но, когда попытаешься схватить его, окажется, что это был ёж. И после этого хватать голыми руками что-либо ещё тебе долго не захочется.  
  
Но если он всё-таки прав, то этот человек, желая создать у кого-то какое-то определённое впечатление, создавал его от и до.  
  
— Капрал, узнай всё-таки, как именно он был отравлен на этот раз, — бросил Ваймс.  
  
Он вспомнил дело с мышьяком. Не потребует ли этот случай от них столько же времени, чтобы найти способ отравления? Взгляд командора поискал в комнате свечу, но наткнулся лишь на масляную лампу сложной конструкции — такие, кажется, называли кенкетами — на столе. Что же, надо думать, свечи у жителей дворца какое-то время могли вызывать довольно сильное неприятие — хотя на самого Ветинари это, похоже, не распространялось, но, ради всех богов, он был Ветинари. Да и едва ли кто-то был бы настолько глуп, чтобы пойти тем же путём — а патриций, чтобы это допустить. Ваймс отвёл взгляд от светильника.  
  
— Если выяснишь, разберись, могли ли ему давать яд таким же образом раньше. Сержант, подбери себе констеблей потолковее, расспросите людей, осмотритесь во дворце. Делайте всё так, как будто вы расследуете это дело, но ищите всё, что может нам дать зацепку к настоящему отравлению. Капитан, — Ваймс вновь взглянул на Стукпостука. — Мы не можем оставить его здесь. Мы не допустили бы этого, если бы он на самом деле был мёртв. Но не думаю, что стоит тащить его в штаб-квартиру через половину чёртового города, в котором может произойти всё, что угодно. Приведи Игоря, пусть найдёт во дворце подходящее помещение, где можно было бы хранить тело, и перенесите Стукпостука туда. Пусть Игорь присматривает, чтобы парень не помер окончательно. И внуши ему, чтобы не думал проводить на этом подопечном никаких операций. Хотя нет, позови меня, когда всё сделаете, я сам внушу.  
  
Когда Ангва и Моркоу разбежались по делам, а Шелли занялась в первую очередь посудой на столе, Ваймс ещё раз осмотрел внезапно опустевшую комнату, с подозрением прищурился на почти погасшую жаровню, а затем склонился над головой капрала, подбирая лежащую на краю стола планшетку с блокнотом. Это оказался список планов на день — много дней, если быть точным. Ничего особо интересного — встречи, поездки, напоминания об определённой работе, которую требовалось выполнить именно в этот конкретный день. Часть пунктов затем вычёркивалась, какие-то дописывались второпях, заползая мелкими буквами между уже заполненных строк, иные менялись местами и переносились с помощью стрелок, оставленные поля щедро пестрели различными пометками и примечаниями. Краткая выжимка из жизни человека скрупулёзного, но имеющего работу, которая может потребовать от него отправиться в Ланкр — где это вообще, чёрт побери? — вместо встречи с представителями Гильдии Торговцев.  
  
Ваймс пролистал блокнот до сегодняшнего дня, но и здесь ничего более необычного, чем на остальных страницах, не было. Что ж, едва ли стоило всерьёз ожидать, что кто-нибудь внесёт в свой список дел что-нибудь вроде «Быть отравленным от рук N. Снова быть отравленным. Почти умереть». Хотя в том, что касалось дворца, Ваймс старался ничему особо не удивляться. Перевернув несколько листов дальше, он убедился, что они тоже начали постепенно заполняться — пока ещё с некоторыми промежутками между записями, оставленными для вписывания новых дел.  


* * *  


Найти источник яда в этот раз оказалось на удивление просто. Шелли, тоже прекрасно помнящая прошлый опыт перекапывания всего дворца и бесконечных экспериментов на выявление мышьяка, раз за разом приносящих отрицательный результат, облегчённо перевела дыхание, разглядывая чайную чашку, закапывание реагентов в которую позволило выяснить, что налит был в неё не только чай. Шелли с сомнением потёрла появившиеся на стенках чашки после реакции чёрные пятна. В другой ситуации следующим её шагом было бы выяснить, какое именно вещество в этих пятнах содержалось. Сейчас же…  
  
Она припомнила распоряжения командора. Выяснить, могли ли раньше секретаря отравить тем же способом. Подсыпать яд ему в чай, выходит. Проверив на всякий случай остальную посуду и, ради совсем уж малой вероятности — но чем боги не шутят? — масло в лампе, она завернула чашку в кусок ткани, чтобы забрать с собой — всё-таки сделать анализ, возможно, не помешает, да и командор сказал делать всё так же, как если бы они расследовали именно это преступление, — Шелли пошла по пути, наиболее очевидному в подобной ситуации.  
  
На кухню.  
  
Ведь чай должен где-то стать непосредственно чаем перед тем, как попасть к секретарю, верно? Да и чашки, судя по всему, тот не держал в своей комнате.  
  
На кухне она привычно сгребла в кулак фартук наиболее представительного мужчины, которого посчитала за главного здесь, требовательно дёрнула, призывая опустить взгляд вниз, и продемонстрировала значок. После чего её проводили в уже знакомую кладовку, где было не так людно и шумно.  
  
— Кто носил Стукпостуку еду? Ну, с утра это всегда был Марк, — повар отвечал, особо не раздумывая, было видно, что обстоятельства, о которых его спрашивают, уже стали достаточно привычными и обыденными. — Сегодня в том числе. Ничего такого он не стал бы вытворять, клянусь! — торопливо добавил мужчина, покосившись вниз, на сосредоточенное лицо слушавшей его Шелли. — Он мой племянник и не стал бы так подводить семью — нам всем выгодно работать здесь. А на обед и ужин Стукпостук чаще всего приходит вниз, вместе со всеми, а иногда еду доставляют в кабинет вместе с тем, что предназначено лорду Ветинари, — Шелли кивнула, вспоминая кухонные лифты. — Ещё бывает, что Стукпостук ест где-нибудь на улице, если не успевает вернуться во дворец. Но это совсем уж редко, он не очень-то любит… любил… трактирную еду.  
  
— А в другое время ему что-то могли относить? — поинтересовалась капрал. — Перекусить что-нибудь или, там, чай?  
  
— Чай, да, почти каждый день, — кивнул повар. — Но за ним, как правило, приходил уже кто-нибудь из клерков. И заваривали они тоже сами.  
  
— И в последние дни тоже? — уточнила Шелли. — А чашки, в которых ему носили чай, остались?  
  
Повар посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
  
— Остались, конечно, куда мы их денем? В посудном шкафу должны быть. Только сейчас трудновато будет определить, какие именно для него брались. Его ребята обычно вытаскивают просто первую подходящую, вот и всё.  
  
Шелли открыла было рот, но, посмотрев внимательнее на собеседника, всё же не стала спрашивать, не осталось ли после этого случайно немытых чашек.  
  
— А где чай, который ему заваривают? — уточнила она вместо этого.  
  
— В шкафу, — повар толкнул дверь кладовой, открывая её, и показал рукой в нужном направлении. — Там жестяная банка такая. Оттуда весь их народ себе берёт заварку, когда надо, сами и наполняют заново, обычно. Наши возмущались когда-то, чего это клерки в кладовку лазят, но потом привыкли. Этим ребятам проще самим пойти и сделать, чем кого-то дёргать, а потом ждать. Других его светлость и не берёт, наверное.  


* * *  


Ваймс решил подойти к этому делу, как и к любому другому. Так было проще — так они могли хоть с чего-то начать и от чего-то оттолкнуться. Итак, поиск улик, опрос свидетелей, беседы на тему «А были ли у него враги и если не было, то почему он всё-таки мёртв, как вам кажется?» с теми, с кем жертва общалась достаточно часто и близко.  
  
И вот здесь Ваймс начал жалеть, что подошёл к этому делу, как и к любому другому. Потому что их нынешней жертвой был секретарь патриция, и общался он, как ни странно, чаще всего именно с чёртовым патрицием. Во всяком случае, проводил большую часть суток в его присутствии.  
  
Ваймс ещё раз смущённо откашлялся, стараясь не слишком показать свою растерянность. Ему приходилось уже допрашивать Ветинари, в том числе, и насчёт его секретаря. Однако в те разы патриций на момент допросов считался вроде как преступником, а потому официально вроде как не был патрицием. В этот же раз они сидели в Продолговатом кабинете, и Ветинари был за своим столом, сложив руки на его поверхности, и спокойно смотрел на Ваймса, ожидая вопросов, о которых командор заявил, когда вернулся после осмотра комнаты Стукпостука.  
  
— Сэр Сэмюель, — мягко — словно шаги кошки, подбирающейся к излишне осторожной мыши — заговорил он, так и не дождавшись необходимого после очередной порции кашля. — Я, конечно, ценю ваше общество, но, смею напомнить, у вас есть и другие дела — по крайней мере, одно точно — кроме того, чтобы отвлекать от дел меня.  
  
Ваймс в который раз попытался определиться, с какого именно вопроса ему стоит начать. Были ли у вашего секретаря враги? Ну, не считая половины города, которая готова вцепиться в глотку кому угодно, чтобы насолить вам. Когда вы виделись в последний раз? Серьёзно, парень даже жил во дворце, максимально близко к рабочему месту. Замечали ли…  
  
— Кх-м. Замечали ли вы что-нибудь странное в поведении вашего секретаря в последние дни? — всё-таки выдавил из себя командор и, вспомнив о словах патриция во время их предыдущего разговора, добавил уже более уверенно: — Вы сказали, что его пытались отравить. Как вы это заметили?  
  
— У него начались головные боли. Боль, головокружение, проблемы с дыханием, если описывать симптомы полностью. Приступы оказались достаточно сильные, насколько я могу судить. Первый раз был в пятницу, — Ветинари продолжал, решив, похоже, что будет проще сразу ответить на все предполагаемые вопросы Ваймса, чем дожидаться, пока тот сформулирует следующий. — Затем подобный приступ повторился в воскресенье, а потом — в понедельник и вторник. Всегда в середине дня. В субботу и осьмицу [**4**] все было нормально.  
  
— Значит, два раза через день, а затем два дня подряд, — повторил Ваймс, мысленно набрасывая схему. — Почему вы решили, что это яд?  
  
— Основные симптомы проходили спустя некоторое время, однако боль сохранялась. Покидать рабочее место он не пожелал, поэтому я дал ему обезболивающее, однако оно помогало слабо. Снадобье достаточно сильное, и для того, чтобы оно не сработало, необходимы… определённые причины. Потом появились и другие намёки.  
  
Сработавшее, например, в отличие от обезболивающего, противоядие, выданное Руфусу как лекарство. И подтвердившие зародившиеся с первого дня опасения тёмные клерки, подстёгнутые взглядом патриция, поинтересовавшегося, почему в его дворце что-то, кажется, происходит, а ему до сих пор об этом не доложили со всеми подробностями и именами.  
  
Ваймс едва удержался, чтобы не скривиться от недомолвок в одном только коротком монологе патриция, и мысленно перебрал ещё раз список необходимых вопросов, разыскивая такие, что будут звучать не слишком глупо.  
  
— Есть ли у вас подозрения, кто мог сделать это?  
  
Ветинари пожал плечами.  
  
— Для того, чтобы это выяснить, вы здесь, сэр Сэмюель, не так ли? — заметил он. — Впрочем, Стукпостук нечасто покидал дворец в одиночку, что-либо ел в городе ещё реже. Да и пробраться на кухню едва ли мог кто-либо посторонний. Так что большую часть жителей Анк-Морпорка я бы исключил из подозреваемых.  
  
Ваймс уставился на Ветинари.  
  
— Я ничего не говорил про кухню, — медленно произнёс он.  
  
Ответом ему была приподнятая слегка бровь.  
  
— Правда? — безмятежно поинтересовался патриций.  
  
Ваймс некоторое время продолжал смотреть на Ветинари, а затем сдался. Патриций мог бы переиграть в гляделки скалу, после чего та, смущённая тем, что этот странный человек так долго пялится на неё, поспешила бы убраться подальше с его дороги.  
  
— Вы можете сказать, каким ядом был отравлен ваш секретарь? — перешёл Ваймс к следующему вопросу.  
  
— Наверняка — едва ли, — спокойно ответил Ветинари. — Но судя по наблюдавшимся признакам и способу отравления, это напоминает яд тан. Сложносоставной яд, смесь нескольких растительных и животных компонентов. Основное отличие именно в том, что, соблюдая определённую дозировку, можно убивать жертву постепенно. Поэтому его часто использовали для запугивания. Либо когда требовалось максимально запутать следы. Сами по себе дозы не несут слишком тяжёлых последствий, поэтому люди могут не придать значение появившимся симптомам. Утомление, болезнь — мало ли причин, по которым может болеть голова? Яд между тем с каждым принятием накапливается в организме, пока не достигает смертельной концентрации. Довольно необычный выбор, я бы сказал. Яд тан не особо популярен в Анк-Морпорке, насколько мне известно.  
  
— А где он популярен?  
  
— Изначально его изобрели в Агатовой Империи. А потом он приобрёл определённое распространение в Клатче и окрестных странах.  


* * *  


— Значит, кухня?  
  
Шелли неловко кивнула под тяжёлым взглядом командора, откинувшегося на спинку своего кресла в Псевдополис Ярде. И почему тот вдруг так отреагировал на её упоминание о чае и визите на кухню?  
  
— Так точно, сэр. Повар уверяет, что этот Марк не стал бы никого травить. Не знаю насчёт остальных дней, но сегодня в чашке было только одно вещество. Я не определила пока, какое именно, но, полагаю, именно оно стало причиной нынешнего состояния мистера Стукпостука.  
  
Ваймс медленно кивнул, обдумывая полученные сведения и состыковывая их с теми, что уже были ему известны. Ветинари сказал, что приступы у секретаря всегда происходили днём. И что яд должен был приниматься незадолго до их проявления. Отраву секретарь получал четыре раза. С двумя перерывами. Значит ли это, что в эти два дня преступнику что-то помешало?  
  
— С этим Марком уже говорили? — поинтересовался командор.  
  
— Да, сэр, — отозвалась Ангва. — Обычный парень. Напуган из-за случившегося, но ничем таким подозрительным от него не пахнет. Каждое утро он действительно относил поднос с завтраком в комнату Стукпостука. Так стало заведено, чтобы тот мог поесть быстрее и приступить к работе. Ничего подозрительного не делал, не видел, не знает. В общем-то, всё.  
  
— Ни о каких событиях в эту субботу или осьмицу он не упоминал? — уточнил на всякий случай Ваймс, хотя чувствовал, что версия со слугой, таскающим секретарю еду каждое божье утро, едва ли может быть верной.  
  
Слишком она очевидна. Если этот Марк не полный придурок, он должен понимать, что в подобной ситуации окажется первым подозреваемым во всех грехах — и едва ли больше всего в этой ситуации он опасался Стражу.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — ожидаемо ответила Ангва.  
  
— И никто из других слуг не говорил ни о чём подобном в эти дни?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Всё было как обычно до нынешнего утра. Сегодня же одна из горничных, которая также каждый день убирается в это время в том коридоре, услышала грохот из комнаты мистера Стукпостука, постучала, не услышала ответа, рискнула войти. Увидела его на полу, подняла переполох. Кое-кто из слуг пытался помочь мистеру Стукпостуку, но безуспешно. Когда тот совсем перестал дышать, как им показалось, один из старших лакеев доложил лорду Ветинари, тот приказал позвать нас. На этом всё, сэр.  
  
Ваймс снова кивнул. В общем-то, версию с отравленным завтраком можно отложить. Отравить еду, которую секретарь получал непосредственно на кухне, вместе со всеми слугами, тоже едва ли было легко, как и подобраться к кухонным лифтам — это они уже проверяли в прошлый раз, вряд ли с тех пор что-то сильно изменилось. Разве что в сторону большей паранойи.  
  
— А что там с чаем, который носили ему днём? — обратился Ваймс к наиболее вероятной версии. — Много народу там отметилось?  
  
— Трое, сэр, — качнула головой Шелли.  
  
Ваймс приободрился. Трое — это вдвое меньше, чем могло бы за шесть дней.  
  
— Повар говорил, что за этим чаем регулярно приходит кто-нибудь один из троих.  
  
А вот это уже выглядело не просто удачным совпадением.  
  
— Вообще всегда? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Да, сэр, — подал голос Моркоу. — Августа Корнишон, Джон Браун — оба служат во дворце уже достаточно давно — и Александр Каттанеи — устроился на работу полтора года назад. Насколько я понял, мистер Стукпостук всегда обращался с подобной просьбой только к кому-нибудь из них.  
  
— А если никого из них вдруг не было во дворце? — продолжил уточнять Ваймс. — Они ведь клерки, всегда может понадобиться куда-нибудь увезти какие-нибудь бумаги, или забрать, и есть ведь ещё всякие командировки.  
  
— Насколько я понял, сэр, — Моркоу бросил быстрый взгляд на Шелли, — повар сказал, что чай мистеру Стукпостуку относили _почти_ каждый день. Во всяком случае, никто из других клерков, насколько удалось выяснить, подобную работу не выполнял.  
  
Ваймс начал постукивать по своему столу пальцами. На какое-либо совпадение это совершенно перестало походить. Когда кто-то обращается с одной и той же просьбой к одним и тем же людям — и никому иному, — значит, скорее всего, он решил почему-то, что именно эти люди идеально подходят для выполнения. Но что такого особенного может быть в просьбе принести чай? Если не считать, что, с большой долей вероятности, именно в этом чае в конце концов оказался яд.  
  
— С ними уже поговорили?  
  
— Практически нет, сэр. Мистер Браун вчера как раз уехал в командировку и должен вернуться завтра. Миссис Корнишон на больничном с понедельника, у неё двое детей, оба подхватили какую-то заразу и слегли. А мистер Каттанеи говорит, что так же, как и все, ничего особенного не замечал, но расспросить его удалось только мельком, он оказался сегодня очень занят делами вместо мистера Стукпостука. Собственно, заместителем секретаря патриция числится как раз мистер Браун, но он по понятным причинам не смог к своим обязанностям приступить сразу.  
  
Действительно, трудно приступить к новым обязанностям, находясь в другом городе. Но как вовремя практически все три «доверенных» лица Стукпостука покинули дворец. Случайность, или кто-нибудь устроил это специально, чтобы остался только один человек, к которому секретарь может обратиться с подобной просьбой?  
  
— Удалось выяснить, кто из них когда ходил за чаем в последние дни? Начиная с пятницы.  
  
— В пятницу это был мистер Каттанеи. В субботу и воскресенье миссис Корнишон, в осьмицу и понедельник — мистер Браун. Во вторник — снова мистер Каттанеи, — отчитался Моркоу.  
  
Ваймс прикрыл глаза, снова мысленно пытаясь нарисовать себе схему событий. Выходит, двое — Браун и Корнишон — попали каждый на один день, когда у Стукпостука были замечены признаки отравления, и по одному дню — без них. А вот с Каттанеи всё это началось, да и закончилось во вторник на нём же.  
  
На всякий случай командор попытался представить, могут ли быть у остальных причины травить секретаря патриция. Браун — если желал вдруг занять его место, а уехать мог, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. Корнишон — двое детей, «заболевших» именно в это время, есть муж, надо полагать, возможно, ещё кто-нибудь из семьи. Хороший объект для шантажа. Вот только её не было на работе уже с понедельника. Хотя, конечно, всегда можно заскочить, сделав вид, что забыла что-то взять или оставить, или просто поболтать с подругой.  
  
Поняв, что его разум уже начинает цепляться за любой намёк на возможную версию, Ваймс встряхнул головой и открыл глаза. Одними размышлениями тут в любом случае не обойтись, необходимо побеседовать со всеми.  
  
— Я попробую переговорить с мистером Каттанеи ещё раз вечером, может быть, он что-то вспомнит более подробно, — словно отзываясь на его мысли, предложил Моркоу.  
  
Ваймс не сомневался, что Моркоу способен разговорить практически кого угодно. Но всё же покачал головой.  
  
— Навестим сперва миссис Корнишон, надеюсь, она простит нас за беспокойство, учитывая обстоятельства. И дождёмся этого Брауна. Каттанеи оставь напоследок.  
  
Каттанеи. Как чёртов _лорд_ Каттанеи.  
  
Ваймс чуял, что в этой истории должен быть замешан какой-нибудь очередной лорд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. В основном потому, что, по наблюдениям командора Городской Стражи, из любой достаточно вонючей кучи, если начать её ворошить, выползал, в конце концов, какой-нибудь лорд. Или несколько, если куча была особо большой и дурнопахнущей. Разумеется, речь шла о кучах образных — из реальных, как правило, вылезали люди совершенно противоположного рода.
> 
> 3\. Метафорических, хотя в Анк-Морпорке можно найти немало людей, готовых это оспорить.
> 
> 4\. Неделя на Диске состоит из восьми дней, что является, несомненно, правильным, поскольку число восемь является самым что ни на есть магическим — в отличие от всех остальных, вроде, скажем, семёрки — и встречается повсеместно, от количества цветов в радуге до количества Великих Заклинаний, способных в нужных условиях и в нужное время спасти мир.


	3. Chapter 3

Миссис Корнишон жила не очень далеко от дворца, на Счетоводной, как ни странно, улице. Впрочем, это вполне могло и не быть совпадением. Недалеко от дворца, недалеко от основных городских гильдий, пройти ещё пару кварталов — вот вам и Незримый Университет. И счетоводы нужны всем.  
  
Дверь, в которую минуту назад постучал Ваймс, приоткрылась, звякнув натянувшейся цепочкой, в получившуюся щель выглянуло округлое женское лицо.  
  
— Миссис Корнишон? — поинтересовался Ваймс, демонстрируя свой значок. — Здравствуйте. Сэмюель Ваймс, Городская Стража. Не могли бы вы впустить нас?  
  
— Да, конечно, — женщина засуетилась, прикрывая дверь и распахивая её снова так, чтобы командор и маячивший за его спиной Моркоу могли пройти. — Доброго дня, ваше сиятельство, капитан.  
  
Ваймс проглотил ненужные вопросы. Разумеется, она, работая во дворце, не могла не слышать про его недавно полученный титул. А Моркоу, кажется, знали все в городе. Как и он знал всех.  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Корнишон, — в свою очередь подал голос капитан и добавил, подтверждая мысли Ваймса: — Как Алиса и Фрэнк? Надеюсь, им стало лучше?  
  
— Им было бы ещё лучше, если бы родители юного Джеймса Дирхорна получше присматривали за своим сыном и не пускали его в школу больным, — проворчала женщина, провожая их в гостиную. — Прошу, господа, присаживайтесь. Что привело вас ко мне? Во дворце что-то случилось?  
  
— Да.  
  
Ваймс опустился на небольшой диванчик, на который указала рукой хозяйка дома. Рядом примостился Моркоу, и диванчик сразу стал очень узким. Он был рассчитан на двоих человек, но при условии, что ни один из них не будет комплекцией больше напоминать тролля.  
  
— Боюсь, произошло убийство.  
  
Миссис Корнишон ахнула.  
  
— Неужели? Лорд Ветинари?..  
  
— Нет, — Ваймс вздохнул. — Только его секретарь.  
  
На сей раз в аханье прозвучало куда больше внезапного испуга. Миссис Корнишон поднесла руки ко рту.  
  
— Руфус? — непонимающе пробормотала она. — Но как?.. кто?.. Что произошло, ваше сиятельство?  
  
— Его отравили, миссис. Кто и как, мы как раз выясняем. Вы можете быть уверены, что это преступление не останется безнаказанным. А сейчас, — Ваймс сосредоточился, переходя к основному делу, — мы просим вам немного помочь нам. Во дворце нам сказали, что в последние дни вы несколько раз относили мистеру Стукпостуку чай. Это так?  
  
— Да, верно, — миссис Корнишон опустила судорожно сжатые руки на колени и быстро кивнула. — Руфус довольно часто обращался ко мне с подобной просьбой. Он в рабочее время практически постоянно находился либо возле его светлости, либо занимался его поручениями и не мог отлучиться на кухню сам. А мне было несложно немного помочь ему. Обычно я даже брала вместе с чаем какое-нибудь печенье. Бедный мальчик был худым, как спичка. Меня всегда удивляло, как у него получается поспеть за режимом его светлости.  
  
Можно подумать, его светлость сам отличался внушительным телосложением.  
  
— Можете рассказать поподробнее о последних нескольких днях, когда вы это делали? — попросил Ваймс. — Какие это были дни?  
  
— Ну… дайте подумать, — миссис Корнишон нахмурилась. — В воскресенье, перед выходным, и до этого в субботу, а раньше… в среду или вторник… нет, ту среду его светлость практически весь день провёл в поездках, и Руфус вместе с ним, значит, это был вторник. До того...  
  
— Достаточно, я думаю, — поспешил остановить её Ваймс, не желая узнавать, насколько далёкое прошлое ему могут рассказать.  
  
Проклятье, большинство его людей могло достаточно подробно пересказать, что они делали в этот понедельник, только перечитав собственные отчёты и найдя в них нужные сведения среди тысячи ошибок.  
  
— Давайте остановимся на ближайших двух днях. Как это было в субботу? Происходило ли что-то необычное?  
  
Миссис Корнишон неопределённо пожала плечами.  
  
— Нет, вроде. Я передала Руфусу дневной тираж «Правды», он поблагодарил меня и попросил принести чай. Я спустилась на кухню, заварила чайник, собрала всё на поднос и отнесла в приёмную.  
  
— Кто-нибудь попадался вам по дороге?  
  
— Разумеется, ваше сиятельство, — миссис Корнишон серьёзно взглянула на Ваймса — до укоризненного этот взгляд чуть-чуть не дотягивал, но был крайне близок. — Это была середина рабочего дня. Люди всегда ходят туда-сюда.  
  
— Вас кто-нибудь останавливал? Заговаривал с вами? Задерживался рядом надолго?  
  
— Нет. Просто проходили мимо. Я вернулась в приёмную, там в это время был Александр…  
  
— Александр?  
  
— Александр Каттанеи, простите, ваше сиятельство. Руфус что-то читал, и я передала поднос Александру и вышла.  
  
— Значит, кроме Каттанеи и мистера Стукпостука никого не было в приёмной в тот момент?  
  
— Нет. Хотя, когда я выходила, то столкнулась с Клодом. Клод Лоренсо. Он тоже нёс какие-то бумаги и проскользнул в приёмную мимо меня. Вот и всё.  
  
— Хорошо, — Ваймс медленно кивнул. — А в воскресенье? Вы тоже приносили что-то мистеру Стукпостуку?  
  
— Точно так же, газету. И да, он снова попросил меня насчёт чая. На кухне, когда я туда пришла, толклись несколько ребят из молодых, они обсуждали будущий выходной и куда можно было бы сходить в этот день всем вместе.  
  
— Кто именно там был? — уточнил Ваймс.  
  
— Ну… — миссис Коршнишон задумалась. — Клод и Александр точно. Людо Страйпмэн. Сэмы Норрингтоны, оба. Простите ещё раз, ваше сиятельство, — она не удержалась от смешка, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Ваймса. — Сэмюель и Саймон, они близнецы, поэтому все просто зовут каждого из них Сэмом, чтобы точно не перепутать. И ещё один парнишка, совсем новенький… Жак… Жан… Нет, всё-таки Жак, кажется, Люка. Полагаю, они тоже пришли изначально за чаем, но слегка увлеклись разговором. Во всяком случае, после того, как я попросила у них банку с чаем, они быстро расхватали свои чашки и ушли в столовую. А я заварила чайник и отнесла в приёмную, как обычно. И нет, в приёмной никого постороннего не было на этот раз.  
  
— Ясно, — протянул Ваймс. — А что вы можете рассказать о своих коллегах? Особенно о мистере Брауне и этом… Александре Каттанеи?  
  
Если миссис Корнишон и удивил его выбор имён, она почти этого не показала.  
  
— Браун работает довольно долго, пришёл, насколько я знаю, за пару лет до меня, — принялась рассказывать она. — Он, знаете, такой… с виду несколько рассеянный и простоватый. Часто забывает где-нибудь вещи, но только личные. Некоторые даже пари заключают, где он в следующий раз оставит свой зонтик и когда спохватится. Но в делах он совсем другой. Из тех, у кого ни одна бумажка не пропадёт, случись хоть потоп, хоть пожар. Внимательный, собранный, прекрасный аналитик. Последние несколько лет он курирует направления по Псеводополису и Сто Лату, а это довольно ответственное дело. К тому же, предполагается, что он, вроде как, должен замещать Руфуса, если что. Правда, до сих пор этого не требовалось. Не думаю, что Джон обрадовался тому, что всё-таки потребовалось. Он всегда относился к Руфусу довольно по-отечески.  
  
Ваймс кашлянул.  
  
— Боюсь, он ещё ни о чём не знает, если, конечно, из дворца ему не сообщили кликами. Джон Браун в командировке, как нам сказали, со вчерашнего дня и должен прибыть только завтра.  
  
— Командир… ах, наверное, из-за того пожара в Псевдополисе, — миссис Корнишон кивнула сама себе. — Скорее всего, сообщили, поэтому он и возвращается так быстро. А кто, получается, вместо Руфуса сейчас? — она нахмурилась и бросила взгляд куда-то вбок и вверх.  
  
Скорее всего, понял Ваймс, прикидывая, не стоит ли ей выйти с больничного прямо сейчас, раз уж всё так обернулось.  
  
— Как раз-таки Каттанеи, — сообщил он.  
  
— Вот как? — миссис Корнишон, похоже, такой вариант удивил. — Но он ведь… гм… не очень опытен. Да и для такой работы… не подумайте плохого, ваше сиятельство, он милый молодой человек, хотя и держится чаще всего наособицу — впрочем, в последнее время у него получается, вроде бы, налаживать с другими парнями отношения, но при этом довольно… нервный. Он из знатной семьи, видите ли, но несколько лет назад порвал с ними, уж не знаю, что там была за история. В общем, года два назад он окончил школу клерков, и его приняли во дворец. Говорят, как будто по протекции Руфуса. Не знаю. Но мне кажется, что Александр мог получить работу и безо всякого покровительства — он довольно внимателен к деталям и обладает хорошей памятью. Отвечает за клики и практически сразу научился проводить расшифровку безо всяких книг.  
  
— Ну, он мог ведь этому и раньше научиться? — пожал плечами командор.  
  
Миссис Корнишон чуть снисходительно улыбнулась.  
  
— Для большинства кликов дворец использует собственный код, чтобы сообщение не прочитал случайно кто-нибудь посторонний, — пояснила она. — Несколько разных кодов, на самом деле, разной сложности. Периодически они меняются. Александр, насколько я знаю, может понимать напрямую все, которые используются сейчас. Как и Руфус… мог.  


* * *  


— Прибегал посыльный из дворца, сэр, — сообщил ему Моркоу, едва Ваймс показался следующим утром в Псеводополис Ярде.  
  
— Что, кто-то всё-таки решил в очередной раз прихлопнуть Ветинари? — проворчал Ваймс. — Именно сейчас?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я сообщил им вчера, что мы хотели бы поговорить с мистером Брауном как можно быстрее, поэтому нас и оповестили сразу…  
  
— Нет, — простонал Ваймс, сжимая переносицу. — Только не говори, что его тоже отравили. Он просто не успел ещё приехать, правда? Вынужденная задержка или что-нибудь в этом роде...  
  
— Не отравили. Он свалился с лестницы, сэр, когда поднимался в Продолговатый кабинет.  
  
— Замечательно, — саркастично констатировал командор. — Хоть какое-то разнообразие. Он во дворце сейчас? Поехали.  
  
Во дворце на этот раз их встретил светловолосый молодой человек.  
  
— Клод Лоренсо, — представился он. — Мистера Брауна перенесли в его комнату, как только доктор разрешил. Я могу вас проводить, но он без сознания, и врач говорит, что вряд ли очнётся в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Провожай, — кивнул ему Ваймс.  
  
У него нет возможности ждать несколько дней. Тем более что по меркам анк-морпоркских врачей это может быть срок от двух-трёх до, где-нибудь, пятнадцати суток. Плюс-минус ещё несколько.  
  
Поэтому, отослав провожатого, командор окинул взглядом уложенного в кровать и обмотанного бинтами полноватого невысокого мужчину и кивнул Моркоу.  
  
— Поднимай его. Где в этом проклятом месте устроился Игорь?  


* * *  


— Придёт в себя завтра утром, — констатировал Игорь, откладывая свои склянки, содержимым которых Ваймс предпочитал не интересоваться, и взялся за бинты. — Нога, правда, к тому времени не заживёт, хотя я мог бы всё-таки заменить ему кость и, быть может…  
  
— Не стоит, — торопливо вставил Ваймс. — Мне главное, чтобы я мог с ним поговорить как можно быстрее. К тому же, меня вполне устроит, если наш и так едва не угробившийся свидетель какое-то время спокойно полежит под твоим присмотром. И, думаю, — он многозначительно взглянул на Моркоу, — не стоит сообщать всем об изменившихся прогнозах. Меньше слухов, меньше посетителей. Как второй твой подопечный? — командор взглянул на стол, куда уложили Стукпостука, завернутого в несколько одеял — в помещении было довольно прохладно.  
  
— Лежит, — пожал плечами Игорь. — Признаки жизни слабые, но сохраняются, если хорошо искать. Я мог бы…  
  
— Нет. Мы должны будем вернуть патрицию его секретаря в том же состоянии, в котором брали. И с теми же частями тела.  
  
— Тогда я не знаю, что могу ещё тут сделать, — слегка обиженно, но достаточно философски продолжил Игорь.  
  
Ваймс вздохнул.  
  
— Просто присматривай за обоими. И никого не пускай сюда. Можешь заниматься своими опытами, главное, не над этими двумя и не отрави их каким-нибудь газом. Ещё сильнее.  
  
Оставив Игоря приглядывать уже за двумя пострадавшими клерками — и Ваймс надеялся, что их число не продолжит расти — они с Моркоу вышли в коридор. Командор рассеянно посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь переписать свои планы на сегодня с учётом новых обстоятельств. Он рассчитывал расспросить Брауна и получить от него какие-то новые сведения или подтверждение тех, что уже удалось собрать, теперь это приходилось откладывать ещё на сутки.  
  
— Может, поговорить сейчас с мистером Каттанеи? — предложил Моркоу.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо качнул головой Ваймс. — Он снова бегает сегодня за секретаря? Вот и пускай. А пока… стоит, пожалуй, попробовать расспросить ту компанию, о которой упоминала миссис Корнишон, когда рассказывала про воскресенье. Вдруг кто-то из них что-то заметил.  


* * *  


Допрос молодых клерков особой пользы не принёс — разве что знакомый уже стражникам Лоренсо сумел припомнить, что чай по просьбе Корнишон ей передал, кажется, Александр, но он не уверен, потому что в этот момент что-то объяснял одному из Сэмов, — а потому следующее утро Ваймс встречал с радостью.  
  
— Как голова, мистер Браун? — кивнул он, присаживаясь на стул возле кровати, притащенной в нынешнее логово Игоря для того, чтобы уложить его наиболее близкого к живому состоянию пациента.  
  
— Ваш Игорь уверяет, что полностью пройдёт к вечеру, — хмыкнул Браун, обладавший, похоже, довольно жизнестойким темпераментом. — А вот с ногой мне не так повезло. А у вас служит довольно интересный экземпляр, позволю себе заметить. Акцент…  
  
— Бессмысленные традиции, — буркнул Игорь, склонившийся над своими приборами.  
  
— Вот именно, вот именно, — кивнул Браун. — Так вот, вы, полагаю, собирались поговорить со мной о Руфусе. Мне сообщили, что он умер, но обстановка, в которой я прихожу в себя, внушает мне некоторые сомнения в этом факте, — он кивнул в сторону своего неподвижного соседа.  
  
Ваймс пожевал губу, раздумывая, о чём стоит говорить прямо, а о чём — попытаться умолчать. И получится ли. Браун взирал на него чуть рассеянным взглядом с толикой любопытства, но Ваймс, надрессированный общением с патрицием, чуял за этим взглядом нечто большее, чем банальная добродушная заинтересованность.  
  
В конце концов, этот человек пришёл в себя час назад с головной болью после падения с лестницы, а уже задаёт достаточно правильные вопросы.  
  
— Об этом знают только мои люди и патриций, — наконец предупредил Ваймс. — Впрочем, собеседников у вас сейчас предполагается не очень много, так что едва ли вы сумеете кому-то разболтать, — Браун кивнул. — Ладно, перейдём к делу. Что вы можете рассказать о последних двух днях, когда приносили мистеру Стукпостуку чай? Как можно подробнее.  
  
— О целых днях? — с лёгкой улыбкой уточнил клерк. — Ладно, ладно, я понимаю, что вас интересует сам чай. Полагаете, яд был в нём? Что ж… Могу сразу рассказать про понедельник, это я точно едва ли забуду. Руфус тогда направлялся в картотеку, по пути мы и встретились. Он спросил, не могу ли я принести ему чаю, сразу туда, не в приёмную, я согласился и пошёл на кухню. Картотека находится неподалёку от рабочих мест, так что народу там, сами понимаете, снуёт немало. Когда я возвращался обратно, меня перехватил Клод, Клод Лоренсо — а, уже знаете его? — и передал сообщение о пожаре в одном из наших отделений в Псевдополисе. Это одно из основных направлений, по которым я работаю, так что я заторопился вернуться к себе, как только дочитал. Под руку как раз попался Александр — с ним, как я понимаю, вы точно успели повстречаться. Ну, я сунул ему поднос, велел отнести в картотеку и убежал работать. Потом выяснилось, что кроме пожара есть ещё подозрения на ограбление, так что я во вторник с утра пораньше рванул в Псевдополис, чтобы разобраться на месте. А там мне вскоре притаскивают клик, где говорится, что Руфуса отравили. И вот я спешно заканчиваю дела в Псевдополисе и мчусь обратно. Слишком уж быстро, похоже, — Браун усмехнулся и похлопал себя по бедру сломанной ноги. — В осьмицу всё было куда как банальнее. Выходной всё-таки, так что большинство наших расходится, остаются только дежурные и, если нет каких-то необходимых дел, те, кто занимает ключевые должности, как я или Руфус. Так что в этот день я и так всегда приношу ему чай где-то часа в три дня, даже без просьб. Принёс и на той неделе. Тихо, мирно, ни с кем не встречаясь. Так что как тут можно было бы подсыпать яд, я не представляю. Разве что отравить весь чай в банке, но, насколько я знаю, никто в тот день на плохое самочувствие не жаловался. Включая меня. Итак, я оставил поднос на столе, мы перекинулись с Руфусом парой слов, так, знаете, ни о чём, потом его вызвал его светлость, а я пошёл на своё место.  
  
Ваймс кивнул.  
  
— А что случилось вчера? — поинтересовался он и в свою очередь указал на загипсованную ногу клерка.  
  
— Свалился с лестницы. Вам, должно быть, уже рассказывали. Я прибыл рано утром, внизу меня встретил Александр. Мы поднимались в Продолговатый кабинет, по дороге он вводил меня в курс дел, ну и, боюсь, я не очень внимательно смотрел под ноги, вот и оступился.  
  
— Вас встречал Каттанеи? — Ваймс нахмурился.  
  
Об этом ему раньше не говорили.  
  
— Ну да. Ему не очень-то понравилось исполнять обязанности секретаря его светлости, вот он и торопился передать мне дела.  
  
«А может, — мрачно заключил про себя командор, — ему это как раз понравилось, и он торопился избавиться от конкурента».  
  
— Полагаете, это он мог меня столкнуть? — проницательно взглянул на Ваймса Браун. — Не считаете, что это было бы для него слишком уж очевидно?  
  
— Он мог просто воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом, — пожал плечами Ваймс. — Впрочем, я только лишь рассматриваю все возможные версии.  
  
Он задал ещё пару вопросов насчёт Каттанеи и, на всякий случай, миссис Корнишон и, не услышав ничего нового — один неплохой работник, когда дело не касается общения с незнакомыми людьми, вторая, в общем-то, тоже, но не амбициозна, часто хлопочет над новичками и молодёжью, в том числе Стукпостуком, — попрощался, оставляя Брауна в обществе и под присмотром Игоря.  
  
— А вот теперь можно поговорить с Каттанеи, — пробормотал Ваймс, мысленно перебирая все собранные факты.  
  
По всему выходило, что именно он оказывался поблизости каждый раз, когда Стукпостук должен был получать яд. Да ещё это падение Брауна.  
  
Командор бросил взгляд на ожидавшую его в коридоре Ангву.  
  
— Он в штаб-квартире, — подтвердила та.


	4. Chapter 4

Ваймс окинул тяжёлым взглядом сидящего перед ним клерка. Каттанеи, казалось, был сплошным сгустком нервов — удивительно, как такой человек мог оказаться на службе у Ветинари и продержаться там. Впрочем, возможно, Ваймс видел его только в таком состоянии в первую очередь потому, что, когда он общался с Каттанеи, тому приходилось общаться с Ваймсом.  
  
Каттанеи был ещё весьма молод, обладал высоким ростом, но сидел несколько ссутулившись, словно пытался этот рост скрыть. А, может, дело было в том, что ему часто приходилось склоняться над столом, рассчитанным на более низкого человека. Он носил аккуратно выстриженную якорем и причёсанную тёмную бородку, однако в одежде какой-либо элегантностью не отличался — на нём была всё та же тускло-чёрная мантия дворцового клерка, из-под которой выглядывали совершенно обычные кожаные туфли. Смугловатые ладони лежали на столе в том слегка растерянном бездействии, которое появлялось у людей, всегда привыкших держать в руках что-нибудь — планшетку, бумаги или хотя бы карандаш — и потому не знающих, как следует обращаться с внезапно освободившимися конечностями.  
  
— Так, — Ваймс опустился на стул перед парнем. — Александр Каттанеи, всё верно?  
  
Клерк кивнул.  
  
— Вы понимаете, почему вас задержали?  
  
— Не вполне, — признался Каттанеи. — Хотя если вы уточняете, сообщили ли мне, что меня подозревают в убийстве… мистера Стукпостука, то да, сообщили.  
  
— Не надо умничать тут! — сердито рыкнул Ваймс. — Да, тебя подозревают, потому что, как выяснилось, именно ты крутился рядом каждый раз, когда Стукпостук должен был получить яд. И именно у тебя есть очень интересные обстоятельства.  
  
Каттанеи смотрел на него непонимающе.  
  
— Твой дядя — лорд, — раздражённо прояснил командор.  
  
— А, — клерк откинулся на спинку стула, — _это_…  
  
— Именно. И очень интересно, как так вышло, что паренёк из довольно богатого и знатного рода оказывается в качестве простого писаря во дворце. Полагаю, необходимость подчиняться кому-то вроде Стукпостука тебя сильно задевала, а?  
  
— Нет, — спокойно отозвался Каттанеи.  
  
— Правда? — Ваймс приподнял брови. — О, насколько я замечал, большинство из вашей породы готово скорее вывернуться наизнанку, чем обратиться к простолюдину с чем-нибудь, кроме приказа, что уж говорить о необходимости принимать приказы от него.  
  
— Нашей породы? — переспросил Каттанеи, невольно выпрямляя спину.  
  
В его фигуре внезапно проявилась _осанка_.  
  
«О, кто-то начинает злиться».  
  
— Ну да, — подтвердил Ваймс. — Белая кость, голубая кровь, герб на карете и воспитание, приучающее глядеть на всех окружающих, как на букашек. И почему бы не попробовать раздавить одну из них, если мешает?  
  
— Вы хоть представляете, что это такое — воспитываться в семье _настоящего_ лорда? — огрызнулся Каттанеи.  
  
— О, приблизительно, — Ваймс усмехнулся. — Усвоить правильные манеры, носить дорогие наряды, уметь провернуть пару-тройку заговоров до завтрака, получить престижное образование в Гильдии Наёмных Убийц и прочее дерьмо.  
  
— Вот именно! — бросил в сердцах его собеседник.  
  
Ваймс перестал улыбаться.  
  
Это была не совсем обычная реакция представителя благородного сословия на его взгляды.  
  
— О, командор, вы и в самом деле полагаете, что _все_ дети мечтают о такой жизни? — насмешливо фыркнул Каттанеи. — Образование, в котором вместо розог ты получаешь отрезанные пальцы и хорошо, если этим дело и ограничится, вместо пятёрок — возможность дожить до вечера со всеми конечностями, а вместе с выпускным дипломом — ораву сокурсников, идеально владеющих ядами? Семейство, которому только дай ввязаться в какую-нибудь очередную интригу в тщетной надежде сместить патриция и свергнуть город обратно в хаос? О, я читал о том, что было до лорда Ветинари. Я слышал об этом от отца, и дяди, и матери. А уж если с интригами не выйдет, то всегда можно подставить под раздачу вместо себя кого-нибудь из родни, ведь число кандидатов на титул надо сокращать, так пусть остаётся самый изворотливый, — парень перевёл дыхание. — Можете мне не верить, командор, но я почему-то не хотел оказаться подобным семейным «козлом отпущения». А работа клерка… ну, это единственная реальная работа, которую я мог увидеть своими глазами, не считая работы лакеев и дворецкого. И мне удалось поговорить с Р… мистером Стукпостуком и убедить его. Он даже дал мне рекомендательное письмо для школы Гильдии Счетоводов.  
  
— С каких это пор настоящие лорды нуждаются в подобных письмах, да ещё от людей вроде Стукпостука? — не сдержавшись, проворчал Ваймс.  
  
— Вы меня не слушаете, командор? Едва ли можно сказать, что моя семья одобрила бы подобный выбор и организовала бы мне протекцию. Это ведь была не Гильдия Наёмных Убийц. А рекомендации от человека, который сумел стать секретарём патриция и продержаться на этом посту довольно долго, там как раз стоят дорого. После того, как я закончил обучение, мистер Стукпостук взял меня во дворцовый аппарат. И меня это вполне устраивало. Поймите, — Каттанеи нагнулся вперёд, — у меня нет причин травить его. Он никак не угрожал моему положению, ровно наоборот. И я, в свою очередь, не могу стать секретарём патриция, и лорд Ветинари никогда не даст мне этот пост. Потому что, если это случится, тут же набегут мои дорогие родственнички, которые сейчас предпочитают делать вид, что Александра Каттанеи никогда не было среди них, и будут требовать от меня… впрочем, полагаю, вы и сами можете представить, что они от меня потребуют.  
  
Подсыпать яд в чай уже Ветинари — первое, что приходило в голову сейчас. Или что-нибудь куда более изощрённое, что Ваймс представить, вопреки уверенному заявлению Каттанеи, не мог, но общее направление видел.  
  
— Представляю, — буркнул он, продолжая внимательно разглядывать парня, который, выплеснув накопившиеся эмоции, вновь ссутулился, возвращаясь к привычной нервной ипостаси. — Занимательная история. Но это всё только слова.  
  
Каттанеи дёргано пожал плечами.  
  
Ваймс задумчиво пробарабанил пальцами по столу. Собранные факты указывали именно на этого парня. И всё же, если допустить, что он говорил искренне, то настоящий отравитель остался во дворце. И тогда яд в чай Ветинари может попытаться подсыпать совсем другой человек. Или выкинуть что-нибудь более изощрённое. И Ваймс был обязан проверить всё наверняка.  
  
— Ты относил чай Стукпостуку в прошлую пятницу? — уточнил он.  
  
— Да, — Каттанеи снова пожал плечами. — Во вторник это тоже был я, вы ведь наверняка спросите. Это всегда делал либо я, либо мистер Браун с… миссис Корнишон.  
  
— И ты забрал поднос у Брауна четыре дня назад?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кто-нибудь попадался по пути?  
  
— Когда именно? — со странно знакомой скрупулёзностью уточнил Каттанеи.  
  
— Все три раза.  
  
Клерк задумался.  
  
— Во второй раз нет. Мистера Брауна отвлекли, когда он уже практически добрался до картотеки, где был Ру… мистер Стукпостук. В первый… — он прикрыл глаза и ненадолго задумался. — Сперва Элис, затем Норман. Но они просто прошли мимо. Потом на меня вылетел Клод, чуть не сбил с ног, рассыпал какие-то бумаги. Оказалось, что он как раз несёт их мистеру Стукпостуку, так что дальше мы шли вместе. Он пытался помочь мне с подносом, но я сказал, что чай мы так легко не соберём с пола, если что. За этаж до Продолговатого кабинета перед нами проскочил Людо, а когда мы дошли до приёмной, оттуда как раз выходили Коломбина с парнем, которого я не знаю.  
  
— Серьёзно? Мне уже начало казаться, что во дворце все клерки друг с другом знакомы, — хмыкнул Ваймс, торопливо записывая изложенное Каттанеи — похоже, насчёт качества его памяти Браун и Корнишон не ошибались, и парень не отделывался, в отличие от предыдущих свидетелей, простыми «возможно, мимо кто-то прошёл, но я не заметил, кто это мог быть».  
  
— В большинстве своём, — откликнулся тот. — Но иногда на работу поступают новенькие, а есть просто ребята из отделов, с кем мне приходится редко пересекаться. Я, например, практически не знаю тех, кто работает по Агатовой Империи. Но тот парень, раз уж был с Коломбиной, точно не из них. Во вторник… На кухне встретился с Людо. Он работает в одном отделе с мистером Брауном и был довольно взвинчен… мистер Браун объяснял вам, что у них там произошло?  
  
— В общих чертах.  
  
— Так вот, Людо начал жаловаться мне, в итоге мы шли вместе практически до дверей приёмной. Мимо нас кто-то проходил, но я не обратил особого внимания, пока следил, чтобы Людо не сбил с подноса чашку. У него есть привычка сильно размахивать руками, когда он волнуется. Возле Продолговатого кабинета он отстал от меня. Когда я вошёл, в приёмной был Клод. Они что-то обсуждали с мистером Стукпостуком. Я оставил чай на столе рядом с ними и вышел.  
  
— Ясно, — Ваймс закончил записывать. — Что ж, мы проверим твои слова. Пока что тебе придётся остаться у нас. Сержант Колон проводит тебя в твою камеру.  


* * *  


Ваймс ещё раз перечитал свои пометки, сделанные во время рассказа Каттанеи. Рядом, расчертив лист на три столба, он записал подобную же выжимку из историй Брауна и Корнишон. Все три варианта, в общем-то, вполне друг другу соответствовали, насколько он мог определить.  
  
Кажется, именно в этом он и видел теперь подвох. Проклятая подозрительность.  
  
— Простите, но я действительно не могу поверить, что он сделал бы это, сэр, — покачал головой Моркоу, вызванный в кабинет ради свежего взгляда на ситуацию. — Александр расстался с семьёй именно потому, что не хотел связываться со всякими интригами и убийствами. Он всегда говорил о таких вещах с определённым… отвращением.  
  
— Людям случается менять свои взгляды, — отозвался Ваймс, разглядывая листок бумаги перед собой. — А ещё чаще им случается притворяться.  
  
«А ты, — добавил он про себя, — склонен видеть в людях только хорошее. И они пытаются оправдать это, большинство. Но ведь всегда есть исключения, хотя бы одно. Исключения нужны, чтобы правило было более очевидно, но они всегда доставляют кучу неудобств, именно потому, что нельзя предсказать, какой фокус они выкинут, опираясь на известные правила».  
  
Мог ли Александр Каттанеи оказаться достаточно хитрым обманщиком, который сумел бы провести Моркоу, Стукпостука и самого патриция? В последнее Ваймс верил уже с большим трудом, но вдруг и в проницательности Ветинари есть какие-то исключения, маловероятно, но всё же вдруг, он, чёрт побери, просто пытается рассуждать и предполагает, в конце концов, говорят, где-то есть даже вероятность, что мир может быть круглым и вращаться вокруг Солнца, хотя, надо полагать, слонам это всё будет доставлять кучу неудобств, так почему же…  
  
Ваймс сдался. На попытках представить обманутого недавним мальчишкой патриция воображение начинало истошно вопить о слишком тяжелой работе, переутомлении и торопливо объявляло забастовку. Но Ветинари на этот раз тоже рассказал явно не всё — хотя когда было иначе? Вполне вероятно, что он знает — и с самого начала знал, — кто является отравителем, но почему-то желал, чтобы это выяснила именно Стража.  
  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Ваймс, — нам следует найти более твёрдое подтверждение вины Каттанеи. И рассмотреть всё-таки другие возможные версии. Какие у нас ещё есть версии?  
  
Он взглянул на Моркоу. Тот уставился на начальство в ответ кристально чистым взором.  
  
— Кто-нибудь из гостей патриция, кто в это время мог находиться в приёмной или зайти туда чуть позже, когда чай уже принесли? — предположил, наконец, капитан, когда воцарившееся в кабинете молчание стало ощутимо тяжёлым.  
  
Ваймс задумался. В число тех, кто наносил патрицию визиты в течение рабочего дня, входили, как правило, люди наиболее знатные, влиятельные и богатые. Он сам ни за что не доверил бы им даже горсть прошлогоднего снега, не говоря уж о еде, которую на самом деле собирается съесть. Особенно кому-нибудь вроде Низза — хотя, ради богов, есть ли в этом городе человек, способный оставить свою еду без присмотра рядом с профессиональным ассасином, да ещё и специализирующимся на ядах?  
  
Ваймс смутно подозревал, что как минимум один был — есть.  
  
Вот только едва ли было возможно приходить к патрицию изо дня в день в одно и то же время и не вызвать этим никаких подозрений. Заговор? Чтобы… чтобы что, насолить Ветинари?  
  
По здравому размышлению эта теория даже начинала выглядеть не такой уж и бредовой, как на первый взгляд.


	5. Chapter 5

— Это секретные сведения, ваше сиятельство, — пробормотал клерк, опустив взгляд вниз, чтобы не смотреть на рассерженного командора, однако продолжал твёрдо стоять на своём. — Я не могу…  
  
Ваймс фыркнул.  
  
— Послушай-ка…  
  
Он присмотрелся к парню, которого на этот раз поставили замещать отравленного Стукпостука вместо официально находящегося ещё без сознания — да и едва ли он мог бы выполнять свои обязанности со сломанной ногой — Брауна. Невысокий, чуть полноватый, со светлыми, отливающими рыжиной волосами. Лицо его казалось смутно знакомым, но, проклятье, Ваймс успел переговорить с половиной дворцовых клерков, поэтому сопоставить внешность и имя никак не получилось.  
  
— А, — раздался внезапно за спиной знакомый голос, — сэр Сэмюель. Доброе утро. Вижу, вы решительно настроены не позволить нам заскучать без вашего общества.  
  
Ваймс, до того опиравшийся кулаками на стол секретаря, резко выпрямился, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. Он успел заметить, как то же самое проделал клерк, испуганно уставившись на что-то — кого-то — за плечом Ваймса, развернулся на пятках и в свою очередь уткнулся взглядом во внезапно образовавшегося в приёмной патриция.  
  
Ветинари опирался на трость. Как, чёрт побери, можно бесшумно передвигаться с тростью, Ваймс представлял с трудом. Он предположил бы какой-нибудь фокус с наконечником — бархатная подкладка или что-нибудь в этом духе, — но прекрасно знал, что трость _постукивала_ — в те моменты, когда Ветинари не подбирался к кому-нибудь со спины.  
  
— Как продвигается ваше расследование? — поинтересовался между тем патриций. — Можно предположить, что после ареста Каттанеи оно вскоре будет закончено?  
  
Ваймс промолчал. Хотел бы он сказать в ответ честное и твёрдое «да», но его не оставляло подозрение, что всё складывается слишком уж гладко и просто.  
  
«Ты уверен, что ничего не упустил, Ваймс?»  
  
— Вот как? — приподнял брови Ветинари, понявший молчание командора не хуже, чем любой произнесённый вслух ответ. — Что ж, могу отметить, однако, что за прошедшие три дня вы проделали довольно объёмную работу. Полагаю, в ближайшие… хотя бы пять вы не собираетесь сбавлять обороты. Вы пришли арестовать Лоренсо?  
  
Клерк позади Ваймса издал неопределённый звук.  
  
«Верно, — вспомнил всё-таки Ваймс. — Клод Лоренсо, среди прочих был на кухне, когда туда пришла Корнишон, а в понедельник передавал Брауну сообщение о Псевдополисе».  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я просто пытался выяснить, кто приходил к вам в последние дни, однако ваш секретарь отказывается передавать подобные сведения.  
  
— Хорошо, — патриций кивнул. — А то среди моих секретарей в последние дни наблюдается довольно сильная текучка, и я начинаю сомневаться, что найду следующего кандидата, готового занять эту должность. Лоренсо, предоставь командору то, что он просит. Мы ведь не собираемся… как это называется?.. потворствовать следствию.  
  
— Препятствовать, сэр.  
  
— Именно. И, возможно, тебе стоит предложить командору чаю. Похоже, он намерен задержаться во дворце надолго.  
  
Одарив ещё одним кивком своего нынешнего секретаря, Ветинари направился к дверям своего кабинета. Наконечник трости мерно постукивал по полу.  
  
— Благодарю, не стоит, сэр, — выдавил из себя Ваймс.  
  
За последние дни он начал тихо ненавидеть всё, что связано с чаем и секретарями патриция.  
  
Самого патриция он ненавидел перманентно.  
  
— Итак, — Ваймс круто повернулся к клерку. — Могу я наконец получить это чёртово расписание?  
  
— Да, разумеется, ваше сиятельство, — тот торопливо полез в бумаги, разыскивая требуемое. — Прошу меня простить, я просто не мог отдать его просто так, лорд Ветинари очень серьёзно относится к подобным вещам, а мне бы не хотелось…  
  
«Стать очередной жертвой, — мысленно усмехнулся Ваймс. — С другой стороны, назовите мне хотя бы одну вещь, к которой Ветинари относится несерьёзно».  
  
— Да-да, — он забрал найденный наконец ежедневник, но уходить не спешил. — Итак, Лоренсо, да? Ты был на кухне с остальными в… — проклятье, он уже сам начал путаться в днях. — В воскресенье, верно?  
  
— Да. Вы уже расспрашивали меня об этом.  
  
— А теперь решил расспросить снова, раз уж застал тебя тут.  
  
Ваймс зажал ежедневник подмышкой, похлопал себя по карманам и, не найдя необходимого, взял несколько чистых листов — он надеялся, что они взаправду чистые, а не исписанные какими-нибудь невидимыми чернилами, — со стола секретаря, прихватив заодно карандаш.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Лоренсо обречённо вздохнул, но покорно приступил к очередному пересказыванию происходившего в воскресенье.  
  
— Мы с парнями собрались, чтобы обсудить, куда бы сходить вместе в осьмицу. Ну, я, Людо, Норрингтоны оба. Потом к нам прибился новенький, Люка. Мы решили спуститься на кухню, выпить чаю. Там уже был Александр. Он обычно держится в стороне, но тут Людо и его к нам втянул. Мы разговаривали, поэтому, когда подошла Корнишон, я не заметил. Просто понял, что она рядом и просит у нас банку с чаем. Кто-то, вроде бы Александр, но я говорил, ваше сиятельство, я не могу быть уверенным, ей эту банку передал. Потом точно уже Александр заметил, что мы, должно быть, мешаем, пока торчим тут, поэтому мы забрали чашки и перешли в столовую.  
  
Ваймс, нахмурившись, поглядел на свои скудные пока что заметки, но ничего нового в рассказе Лоренсо не прозвучало.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул командор. — А потом в понедельник ты перехватил Брауна с сообщением, так? Работаешь в его отделе?  
  
— Нет. Там работает Людо. Я просто заглянул поболтать, может, предложить снова прогуляться в столовую, но тут поднялся переполох, все были заняты, а начальник требовал найти мистера Брауна, вот я и вызвался помочь. Мне просто это было нетрудно.  
  
— Столько суеты из-за пожара, который случился совершенно в другом городе? — проворчал Ваймс.  
  
Лоренсо мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы представляете себе, каким бедствием на самом деле может стать пожар в здании, где хранится множество бумаг?  
  
Ваймс представил. Передёрнул плечами.  
  
— Тем более, что речь идёт не просто о бумагах, а о весьма важных документах, — закончил Лоренсо.  


* * *  


Завершив разговор с нынешним секретарём патриция, Ваймс вышел из приёмной и подозвал к себе Моркоу и Ангву, на ходу просматривая полученный ежедневник. Остановившись на несколько минут, командор задумчиво разглядывал исписанные страницы, а затем решительно повернулся и направился к комнате Стукпостука.  
  
Там всё было таким же, как и в среду утром. Блокнот Стукпостука лежал на столе, где и оставил его Ваймс.  
  
Вновь пролистав записи секретаря основного, Ваймс убедился, что те практически всегда хоть немного, но отличаются от расписания, так сказать, официального.  
  
— Держи, — он вручил блокнот и ежедневник Моркоу. — Проверяйте людей, которые значатся на интересующее нас время в обоих. Особенно внимательными будьте с теми, у кого есть образование ассасинов. Подбери для них кого-нибудь из ребят… понастойчивее. Вроде Дорфла или Детрита.  
  
«Словом, кого-нибудь, кто по своей податливости и боязни различных колюще-режущих орудий может дать сто очков форы кирпичной кладке».  
  
Голем, конечно, в Страже всего один, а вот троллей хватало. Ассасины, раздувавшиеся от превосходства, словно чёрные павлины, в разговоре с простыми смертными, рядом с подобными собеседниками слегка тушевались. Они не привыкли общаться с теми, кого нельзя напугать до мокрых штанов многозначительным взглядом и правильным поигрыванием пальцами. Вот только тролли были слегка тугодумны для того, чтобы воспринимать подобные намёки — любые намёки, если уж на то пошло, — с большим трудом поддавались протыканию чем-либо, по размеру уступавшим кирке — а если и поддавались, то не получали от этого особого урона, — могли запивать мышьяк серной кислотой, да и штаны носили далеко не всегда.  
  
Может, конечно, было слегка жестоко так поступать с невиновными, возможно, людьми, но Ваймс придерживался точки зрения, что лучше вовремя напуганный наёмный убийца, чем очередной труп. Да и рассуждать о невиновных ассасинах было абсурдно — разве что иногда они могли быть не замешаны в какое-то конкретное преступление.  
  
Отправив Моркоу работать, Ваймс в сопровождении Ангвы, оставленной рядом в качестве наиболее надёжного из доступных ему детекторов лжи, первым делом навестил Игоря — точнее, одного из его пациентов.  
  
Браун, сидя в кровати, изучал книгу. Судя по названию, он одолжил её у своего врача. Ваймс не знал, что интересного пожилой клерк может найти в труде под названием «Анатомея и фезеалогея жывых сустщесв», но, судя по зажатому в пальцах карандашу, Браун увлёкся не столько чтением, сколько правками.  
  
— Доброе утро, ваше сиятельство, — поприветствовал он Ваймса, поднимая глаза. — Занимательный труд, — отметил мужчина, поймав взгляд командора, брошенный на опущенную книгу. — Автор столь настойчиво использует термин «мышицы», что я даже засомневался в правильности собственных представлений о написании этого слова.  
  
Как и Корнишон, к которой Ваймс повторно наведался ещё до визита во дворец, Браун повторил свою историю, ничего нового, в общем-то, не озвучив. Если женщина сумела вроде как припомнить, что чай, кажется, ей в самом деле передал Каттанеи, то Браун на попытки уточнить ситуацию в понедельник неопределённо пожал плечами.  
  
— Поймите, ваше сиятельство, в тот момент у меня мысли были уже заняты совершенно другим. Я бы даже не был уверен, что сунул поднос именно Каттанеи, но раз уж он тоже это помнит — значит, всё-таки именно ему. Мне в тот момент было важно, что рядом удачно подвернулся кто-то, кому можно это поручить и заняться своими делами. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, я бы использовал его. Или, наверное, попросил бы Клода. А так Лоренсо, насколько я помню, последовал за мной. Наверное, на случай если сможет быть ещё чем-нибудь полезным. Он довольно услужливый молодой человек. Без навязчивости, просто из тех, кто всегда готов выполнить любую просьбу, если понадобится.  
  
«Кроме как поделиться расписанием патриция», — мысленно поморщился командор, припоминая утренний спор в приёмной.  
  
— Ну да, — подтвердил в свою очередь Людо Страйпмэн, когда его вызвали в выбранный Стражей для допросов кабинет. — Я и не удивился, когда Клод вызвался сбегать за мистером Брауном. У нас поднялась довольно большая суматоха, и мистер Торч — он заместитель руководителя в нашем отделе — потребовал привести мистера Брауна срочно.  
  
— И он набросал записку, Клод схватил её и убежал, так? — с усталым пониманием кивнул Ваймс.  
  
— Ну да. Вроде того, — Страйпмэн замялся под пристальным взглядом командора. — Насчёт записки я ничего такого не помню, хотя, конечно, я мог и упустить. Немного не до того было в тот момент.  
  
— Записку… ну да, мистер Торч дал… хотя нет, я взял клик-сообщение из Псевдополиса с его стола, — припомнил Лоренсо, когда Ваймс снова явился в приёмную уже под вечер, после разговора с прочим персоналом дворца.  
  
Лицо клерка, когда командор Стражи появился в дверях, выражало явную готовность отдать что угодно за пару противоваймсовых запоров, но на новые вопросы он отвечал спокойно и вежливо, явно не желая дождаться очередного появления патриция, привлечённого спорами в собственной приёмной.  
  
— Торч сказал тебе взять сообщение? — продолжил допытываться Ваймс, которому заместитель Брауна, находящийся, кажется, уже в состоянии близком к тому, чтобы начать изъясняться на диалекте, принятом среди уличных банд Анк-Морпорка, объяснил, что никому никаких записок не давал, кто именно там убежал по его распоряжению не помнит, и вообще, если его сиятельство не считает, что Стукпостука отравил лично он, Гилберт Торч, то не мог бы его сиятельство приставать к кому-нибудь другому, а лично у него дел хватает и без подобных глупостей.  
  
— Ну да. Возможно, — Лоренсо задумался. — По крайней мере, я так понял. Надеюсь, он не сердится за то, что я забрал бумагу?  
  
— Лучше не выясняй это в ближайшие дни, — посоветовал Ваймс. — По-моему, он сейчас просто сердится на всё вокруг.


	6. Chapter 6

— Итак.  
  
По возвращении в штаб-квартиру Ваймс упал в своё кресло и бросил на стол бумаги, куда во время последних допросов записывал всё, что могло иметь отношение к их делу, а также то, что могло не иметь, но казалось подозрительным или просто странным и необычным, распределяя события по дням недели, после чего поднял взгляд на Моркоу.  
  
— Удалось выяснить что-нибудь… нужное, капитан?  
  
— Не думаю, сэр, — признался тот. — Правда, мы, кажется, обнаружили убийцу того парня, ну _портняжка_ из Гад-парка, помните, которого нашли в прошлый понедельник.  
  
Ваймс припомнил. Равноправие в Анк-Морпорке набирало свои обороты, и вот уже среди белошвеек начали появляться парни, которых вскоре и стали называть портняжками. Одного такого стражники и обнаружили в дальней аллее Гад-парка, когда проходили там с утренним патрулём. Сперва им показалось, что кто-то уснул под кустом, и они собирались разбудить его и проводить до дома — и потом, как подозревал Ваймс, стрясти с него хорошую плату за услугу, — но оказалось, что у парня перерезано горло.  
  
— Внук старого лорда Норвеста начал слегка путаться в показаниях во время допроса с Детритом, — продолжил Моркоу. — Ну и там выяснилось… у него всегда были немного странные вкусы, об этом все говорят.  
  
— Ну, хоть одно дело сегодня мы раскрыли, — буркнул Ваймс. — Ладно. Завтра с утра переговорю ещё раз с этим Каттанеи, и если он вдруг не припомнит ничего, что внезапно перевернёт всё с ног на голову, пора будет, думаю, сообщать Ветинари, что мы закончили.  
  
Командор бросил взгляд на календарь. Подходила к концу суббота — четвёртый день после того, как Стукпостук рухнул в своей комнате без сознания.  


* * *  


Каттанеи, похоже, тоже не отказался бы от противоваймсовых замков, но он прекрасно понимал, что устанавливать подобные в штаб-квартире Стражи никто точно не станет, поэтому спокойно пересказал события пятницы и вторника, когда ему приходилось относить Ру… мистеру Стукпостуку чай.  
  
— Ладно, — Ваймс дописал пару строк к своему графику, составленному из вчерашних рассказов.  
  
Пока всё по-прежнему не противоречило друг другу.  
  
— Теперь о воскресенье.  
  
Каттанеи моргнул. Такого перехода он явно не ожидал.  
  
— В воскресенье чай относила миссис Корнишон, — продолжил Ваймс. — Когда она пришла на кухню, там толклись молодые клерки, в том числе ты. Так?  
  
— Ах, да, — Каттанеи кивнул. — Они обсуждали осьмицу, Людо спросил меня, не знаю ли я какие-нибудь интересные заведения, ну, знаете, в духе «мало ли куда ты заглядывал, пока тебя не занесло к нам». Мы задержались из-за этого. Потом действительно пришла миссис Корнишон, попросила у нас чай. Ну, я забрал банку у Клода и передал ей, потом сказал остальным, что мы, должно быть, мешаем, и все пошли в столовую.  
  
Ваймс записал. Взглянул на свои записи.  
  
— Ты забрал банку у Клода? — внезапно уточнил он. — Лоренсо?  
  
— Ну да. Тот держал её, но заболтался с Саймоном и, наверное, не слышал, как миссис Корнишон к нам обращалась. Обычно он сразу бросается всё выполнять. Потом, правда, оказалось, что он вовсе забыл себе насыпать чай, так что пришлось ему идти обратно на кухню. Он довольно долго отсутствовал, остальные начали шутить уже, что он и вернуться забыл. Клод, когда пришёл, сказал, что чая в банке уже не осталось, и ему пришлось идти в кладовую, чтобы набрать заварку. Хотя мне не показалось, что банка была слишком уж лёгкая, когда я её передавал, — Каттанеи пожал плечами.  
  
Ваймс постучал карандашом по листу. Этих деталей он раньше не слышал. Хотя оно и понятно — Корнишон к тому времени наверняка уже ушла с кухни, поэтому никто не стал рассказывать командору, что там происходило после.  
  
Кивнув своим размышлениям, командор продолжил.  
  
— А в понедельник Браун просто сунул тебе поднос, и ты спокойно донёс его до картотеки, так?  
  
— Да. Нет.  
  
Ваймс приподнял брови, глядя на клерка.  
  
— Поднос передал мне Клод, — пояснил тот. — Мистер Браун читал как раз клик-сообщение.  
  
Ах да. Для того, чтобы что-то прочитать на листке бумаги, тем более относительно небольшом, удобнее всего взять его. Но удержать поднос одной рукой не так уж и просто, если нет к этому привычки. Вот Браун и передал его Лоренсо, чтобы иметь возможность просмотреть это срочное сообщение.  
  
Ваймс замер, не дописав до конца очередное слово, и уставился на буквы перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
  
В допросной повисла тишина. Наконец Каттанеи откашлялся.  
  
— Командор? — поинтересовался он.  
  
«Не «ваше сиятельство», — отметил про себя Ваймс. — Остальные клерки обращались ко мне так, но не ты. Хотя ты не можешь не знать… Внимательный к деталям, хорошая память, почти всегда можешь назвать без особого труда, кто и что делал в тот момент, о котором тебя спрашивают. «Однокурсники, прекрасно владеющие ядами», — так ты сказал в прошлый раз. Наверное, за такими нужен глаз да глаз, если не хочешь, чтобы яд оказался в _твоём_ чае. Вот и приходится следить за каждым чужим жестом, обращая внимание даже на то, что другие люди просто делают автоматически».  
  
Например, передают поднос в ближайшие свободные руки, чтобы прочитать полученное сообщение.  
  
— Что было в субботу? — медленно произнёс Ваймс.  
  
Встретившись с озадаченным взглядом клерка, он заставил себя перевести дыхание и дополнить вопрос несколькими уточнениями.  
  
— Когда в субботу Корнишон принесла чёртов чай в приёмную, там торчал ты. Верно?  
  
Каттанеи вздохнул.  
  
— Да. Но я не травил этот, как вы выразились, чёртов чай. Ни в этот раз, ни в другие. Командор, вы идёте абсолютно не в том направлении.  
  
«Вот уж нет, — мысленно отмахнулся Ваймс. — Сейчас я уверен, что иду как раз правильно».  
  
— Когда она вышла, вошёл Лоренсо, так?  
  
Это был, похоже, не тот вопрос, к которому Каттанеи готовился. Он медленно кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ваймс впился в клерка напряжённым взглядом, чувствуя, как внутри что-то дрожит от напряжения и нетерпения.  
  
— А теперь расскажи так же подробно об этом.  
  
Каттанеи откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза, как во время первого допроса.  
  
— Когда вошла Августа… миссис Корнишон, мы с Руф… мистером Стукпостуком обсуждали…  
  
— Да мне плевать, как ты их называешь, не отвлекайся! — рыкнул Ваймс.  
  
— …обсуждали послеобеденные клики. Он как раз держал расшифровки, которые я принёс, поэтому я принял у Августы поднос, поставил на стол рядом с собой. Она вышла, практически сразу после неё заглянул Клод. Принёс новые бумаги, но что в них было, я не знаю. Руфус забрал их и отложил, не отвлекаясь от кликов. Клод какое-то время потоптался рядом. Я решил, что он ждёт, пока Руфус всё-таки обратит внимание на его документы, а потом понял, что это будет не скоро, и ушёл.  
  
— Хорошо. Где в это время стоял поднос?  
  
— На столе Руфуса. Я же сказал, что поставил его туда.  
  
— Между тобой и Лоренсо?  
  
— Нет, — после короткого раздумья отозвался Каттанеи. — Я поставил его на угол. Лоренсо был с другой от меня стороны.  
  
— И он никак не мог бы дотянуться до подноса?  
  
— Нет. Только через меня. Или обойти. Но он этого не делал.  


* * *  


— Всё дело в субботе, — выпалил Ваймс, яростно подчёркивая несколько фактов в своём перечне событий. — Корнишон сказала, что в субботу, когда она принесла чай, Каттанеи был уже в приёмной и забрал у неё поднос.  
  
— Всё верно, сэр, — подтвердил Моркоу.  
  
Ваймс выпрямился и взглянул на бумаги, лежавшие на его столе.  
  
— Я искал того, капитан, у кого была возможность подсыпать яд каждый раз, когда яд был подсыпан. Но что, если надо было посмотреть от обратного.  
  
— Обычно говорят «от противного», сэр. Это связано с…  
  
Моркоу замолчал, поймав яростный взгляд Ваймса.  
  
— Что, если, — настойчиво продолжил командор, — стоило разобраться, у кого _не было_ возможности подсыпать яд, когда он не был подсыпан.  
  
Карандаш оставил точки на листе под двумя днями, о которых шла речь.  
  
— В осьмицу у большинства клерков был выходной. Кроме кого-нибудь вроде Брауна и самого Стукпостука. Вот и остаётся суббота.  
  
Главная проблема при необходимости ежедневно подсыпать кому-то яд одним и тем же способом — найти повод, который позволит появляться возле жертвы или отравляемого предмета в одно и то же время. И когда твоя работа часто требует передавать различные бумаги и сведения из рук в руки, остаётся только поймать возможность получить нужные бумаги в нужное время. И все говорили, что он услужлив и всегда готов помочь. Наверняка, если расспросить всех клерков ещё раз, найдутся те, кому Лоренсо любезно предлагал отнести документы Стукпостуку, он всё равно ведь собирается в приёмную. Он оставался там в пятницу и во вторник, когда Каттанеи вышел. А в воскресенье — «отравить весь чай», так, кажется, сказал как-то Браун. А потом вернуться, выбросить остатки и заполнить банку снова уже чистой заваркой. И нет никаких сложностей с тем, чтобы прихватить нужную бумажку с чужого стола в отделе, где все в тот момент стоят на ушах — для того, чтобы получить в обмен на неё в руки поднос. Наверняка Браун не следил, что там младший коллега может сделать с чужим чаем. Каттанеи следил бы, но при Каттанеи знающий его человек едва рискнул бы совершать какие-либо подозрительные телодвижения в подобной ситуации.  
  
И не рискнул.  
  
Каттанеи оставался в субботу в приёмной наедине с подносом и Стукпостуком, погружённым в чтение — и наверняка тоже особо не обращающим внимание на происходящее вокруг. Вполне удобная возможность, чтобы подсыпать яд.  
  
А _затем_ вошёл Лоренсо. И вот у него подобной возможности не было. Он не ждал, пока Стукпостук прочитает его документы. Он ждал, не уйдёт ли Каттанеи.  
  
— Выглядит, чёрт побери, как очень хитрый план для простого клерка, — пробормотал Ваймс. — И яд…  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Командор бросил новый взгляд на календарь.  
  
— Пошли кого-нибудь присматривать за этим парнем, — распорядился он. — _Незаметно_ присматривать. В ближайшую пару дней я хочу, чтобы мы знали про каждый его шаг.


	7. Chapter 7

Осьмица на этой неделе выдалась тёплой и солнечной. Это было удобно: к обеду парк заполнился людьми, прогуливающимися семьями, парочками, а иногда и поодиночке, решив не упускать возможность насладиться приятной погодой — можно сказать, что привычка не упускать возможность была одной из основных составляющих любого морпоркца, в то время как привычка задумываться над сутью возможностей считалась зачастую излишней.  
  
Лоренсо, стараясь идти неторопливо, рассеянно глазея по сторонам, как и полагается прогуливающемуся юноше, который идёт не куда-то, а просто потому, что решил пройтись, добрёл до деревянных столов, которые были установлены на одной из небольших площадок специально на тот случай, если какой-нибудь из прогуливающихся семей или парочек взбредёт в голову устроить здесь небольшой пикник. Одиночки предпочитали, как правило, расставленные по аллеям скамейки. Но Лоренсо направился к одному из столов, опустил на него принесённый с собой свёрток, развернул, извлекая на белый свет пару сэндвичей.  
  
— Не возражаете? — на скамью напротив присел смуглый темноволосый мужчина.  
  
В его руках был похожий сверток, только от него терпко пахло приправами — не то чтобы совсем незнакомыми, в Анк-Морпорке можно было, при желании, отыскать всё, и ещё больше — вовсе того не желая, но всё-таки в сэндвичах они обычно не встречались.  
  
Лоренсо кивнул.  
  
«Разум действительно устроен интересно», — мельком подумал он.  
  
Надень халат и замотай голову первой попавшейся тряпкой, и люди будут оглядываться тебе вслед, кто с любопытством, а кто и со злостью — не все легко забыли так и не состоявшуюся толком войну с Клатчем. Но стоит это снять и надеть простой городской костюм, как никому не будет до тебя дела. Взгляды прохожих скользят мимо — их интересует костюм, а не человек, люди что, людей в Анк-Морпорке много, тёмных и светлых, высоких, низких, иногда слегка каменных.  
  
Никто не смотрит на лица.  
  
— Как дела? — поинтересовался Хашим.  
  
Хотя настоящего интереса в его голосе не было — так, обыденный вопрос, какой задают друг другу между делом люди. Расслышать его было непросто — неподалёку как раз решила устроиться семья с тремя детьми, и усаженные рядом мальчишки теперь яростно выясняли, кому из них должен достаться больший кусок пирога. Ни одного из них, кажется, не смущало, что ломоть, на который они оба претендуют, уже утащила себе сестра.  
  
Лоренсо отвёл взгляд от орущих мальчишек, бегло осмотрелся, а затем вновь повернулся к собеседнику.  
  
— Всё успокаивается, кажется, — поделился наконец клерк. — Командор в субботу вновь поставил весь дворец на уши…  
  
Хашим хмыкнул и пробормотал себе под нос что-то, напоминающее «И не только дворец».  
  
— …но после этого больше не появлялся. Наверное, окончательно убедился в вине своего главного подозреваемого.  
  
То, что под обвинение попал именно Каттанеи, оказалось счастливым стечением обстоятельств. Или, может, удачной закономерностью — он регулярно вертелся возле Стукпостука, настолько, что в некоторых отделах начали уже перешёптываться, будто дело не только в благодарности за рекомендации и работу, вот и пожинает теперь плоды своего интереса, если тот был, и своей глупости.  
  
— Что с зельем? — вновь бросил Хашим, не рискуя произнести опасное слово «яд». — Оно подействовало быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали, так что несколько порций у тебя должно было остаться.  
  
— Я выбросил флакон, — признался Лоренсо. — В Анк.  
  
Хашим хмыкнул.  
  
— Вздумай ты бросить в воду что-нибудь подобное у нас, и это сочли бы преступлением страшнее, чем смерть чужого слуги. Что сделало бы последние минуты твоей жизни очень… насыщенными.  
  
Лоренсо с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Иногда манера собеседника чуть снисходительно упоминать, как отличаются обычаи Клатча и Анк-Морпорка, раздражала даже больше обычного.  
  
— А здесь сделать последние минуты жизни очень насыщенными может попытка выпить воду из Анка, — ответил он. — В общем, пока что я продолжаю выполнять обязанности секретаря при Ветинари. Если всё сложится удачно, меня могут так и оставить до тех пор, пока Браун не поправится — а это, судя по прогнозам врача, будет ещё не скоро, если вообще будет. И я постараюсь, чтобы оставили и после.  
  
— Этот ваш Браун очень вовремя упал, — понимающе ухмыльнулся Хашим.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так. Он действительно сам слетел с лестницы. Или ему впрямь помог Александр. Но не я.  
  
Судя по взгляду клатчца, эта фраза скорее принизила облик Лоренсо в его глазах, чем наоборот.  
  
— Что ж, тогда расскажешь в следующий раз, что у тебя из этого получится, — кивнул Хашим.  
  
Они обменялись ещё парой дежурных фраз, пока каждый доедал свои сэндвичи, и разошлись в разные стороны — как происходило уже полтора месяца.  
  
Правда, в предыдущие недели Лоренсо, свернув по дорожке, не сталкивался с дожидающимся его не слишком любезным патрулём Стражи.  
  
Столкновение было до болезненного буквальным.  


* * *  


— Говорю вам ещё раз, ваше сиятельство, я просто гулял, — Лоренсо устало вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями, стараясь не слишком сильно морщиться, когда пальцы задевали расцветающий на лбу синяк — последствие встречи этого самого лба с нагрудником стражника.  
  
«Тебе ещё повезло, что Детрит был в доспехе», — хмыкнул Ваймс, выслушав предъявленную ему, стоило только появиться в допросной, жалобу.  
  
— Я много времени провожу в помещении, поэтому в выходной, если погода позволяет, стараюсь совершать подобные прогулки.  
  
— Похвальная забота о здоровье, — кивнул Ваймс. — А я ещё раз спрошу: и часто ты в подобных прогулках сталкиваешься с одним из помощников клатчского посла?  
  
Не самым заметным, надо признать, помощником. Из тех, кто предпочитает держаться в тени — и, наверняка, в ней же действовать. Но, проклятье, Моркоу, кажется, действительно знал всех, кто задерживался в Анк-Морпорке дольше одного дня.  
  
— Я понятия не имел, что этот человек был помощником посла.  
  
Голос Лоренсо звучал раздражённо, но за этим раздражением чувствовалась нервозность — едва заметная опытному взгляду изначально, она росла по мере того, как допрос продолжался.  
  
— Ты работаешь во дворце и не знаешь сотрудников посольств?  
  
В глазах клерка мелькнуло замешательство — этого вопроса раньше не было.  
  
— Знаю, но не помню всех в лицо, да и встречался лично не со всеми, — после короткой паузы объяснил он. — Я не приглядываюсь к каждому случайно встреченному на улице человеку, чтобы выяснить, не сталкивались ли мы случайно по работе.  
  
Ваймс хмыкнул.  
  
— И с таким подходом ты всерьёз намеревался занять место Стукпостука? Он-то, полагаю, знает всех. И, подозреваю, ему особо приглядываться не надо, чтобы вспомнить такие вещи.  
  
— Он в городе-то почти не бывает без В… лорда Ветинари, — уже с б_о_льшим раздражением бросил Лоренсо.  
  
Ваймс едва не встретил проскользнувшую оговорку радостным восклицанием, как старую знакомую. Его собеседник контролировал свою речь всё хуже.  
  
— Что оказалось очень удобным для тебя — не надо изгаляться, чтобы дать ему яд, да? — произнёс командор небрежно. — Хотя выкручиваться тебе всё-таки приходилось. Но вот подсыпать отраву в общую заварку — не побоялся, что кто-нибудь ещё решит попить чаю, прежде чем ты сможешь заменить её на свежую?  
  
— Нет. Ничего бы от одной дозы не случил…  
  
Лоренсо умолк. Поджал губы.  
  
— Ну да, потому что смысл яда в том, что он убивает постепенно, — кивнул Ваймс. — Ну поболела бы у кого-то ещё голова, дело для клерков, я полагаю, не самое необычное. Я знаю это. А ещё я знаю, что этот чёртов яд популярен в Клатче. И ты сегодня встречался с помощником клатчского посла. Видишь, как всё складывается? Так что заканчивай морочить мне голову, парень. Я знаю, что это сделал ты. Я только не могу понять, на хрена оно тебе понадобилось? Что, должность мальчика на побегушках у Ветинари такая привлекательная, чтобы ради неё влезать в государственную измену? А сговор с политическим противником, чтобы ты знал — это именно государственная измена.  
  
— Я… — Лоренсо дёрнулся, на миг вновь крепко сжал губы, но затем всё-таки продолжил: — Я не сговаривался ни с какими политическими противниками.  
  
— Правда? То есть ты просто попросил у клатчцев подходящий яд, они любезно одолжили его тебе, не спрашивая, зачем и кого ты собираешься травить, и ты, действуя в гордом одиночестве, начал подсыпать его Стукпостуку?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Значит, они знали, что ты собираешься делать, и наверняка выставили тебе какие-то условия, прежде чем согласились одолжить яд? Опять нет? Тогда что, они тебе сами весь этот план предложили?  
  
Голос Ваймса прекрасно отражал его мнение о степени идиотизма человека, который способен был на подобное предложение согласиться.  
  
— Нет, — в очередной раз выдохнул Лоренсо.  
  
— Тогда кто?  
  
— Лор… — на этот раз клерк успел оборвать себя раньше.  
  
— О, — Ваймс закатил глаза. — Дай угадаю, это было «лорд»? Ну, разумеется. Я знал, что мы не обойдёмся без кого-нибудь из них. И, поскольку лордов, насколько я знаю, мало интересуют секретари, дело всё-таки опять в Ветинари, а? Решили таким образом подобраться к нему? Но всё же, с какой вообще стати тебя понесло с ними связываться? Ты работаешь во дворце, ты должен знать, что они из себя представляют.  
  
— Ну да, — огрызнулся Лоренсо. — Работаю. Подай то, принеси это, посчитай вот тут. Хороший мальчик, лет через пятнадцать, глядишь, дослужишься до главы отдела. Но обеспечивать мать и двух сестёр мне надо сейчас, а не через пятнадцать лет. И мне не доставался ни знатный дядюшка, ни богатая невеста.  
  
Последняя часть, судя по брошенному злому взгляду, предназначалась лично Ваймсу. А Лоренсо, высказавшись, вновь умолк, сверля взглядом грубую столешницу.  
  
— И ты решил ускорить продвижение по карьерной лестнице? — уточнил командор, подталкивая клерка продолжать говорить. — Стукпостук…  
  
— Блаженный идиот, — пробормотал Лоренсо, вновь поднял взгляд и, решив, похоже, что он и так уже наговорил достаточно, продолжил: — Понятия не имею, как его вообще угораздило пробиться на эту должность. Он ведь совершенно не умеет пользоваться никакими возможностями, у него нет никакой… хватки. Всё, что он делает, это поддерживает документы в порядке и таскается хвостом за Ветинари. А я… я мог бы… я бы не стал вредить городу, просто немного помог бы семье.  
  
Ваймс вспомнил предыдущего секретаря патриция. Того, у которого определённо была «хватка», который тоже умел пользоваться возможностями.  
  
В тот раз всё закончилось вызовом дракона.  
  
— Полагаю, именно поэтому его и приняли на эту должность, — заметил командор вслух. — И именно поэтому Ветинари никогда не принял бы тебя.  
  
— Вот почему я и согласился. Вы ведь это хотели узнать с самого начала, ваше сиятельство? — титул Ваймса прозвучал на этот раз ядовито.  
  
Командор почувствовал, как брови невольно поползли вверх.  
  
— И ты согласился затеять переворот только ради должности секретаря? — переспросил он, надеясь, что понял неправильно.  
  
Это было бы… слишком даже для Анк-Морпорка.  
  
— Нет. Ради… другого.  
  
— Чего — другого? — продолжил настаивать Ваймс. — Что тебе могли дать, чтобы уговорить на такой риск? Кучу денег? Статус какого-нибудь советника? Грёбаный титул?  
  
— О да, славно ненавидеть титулы, когда вам их вручили за просто так, — ощерился внезапно Лоренсо. — Другим так не везёт.  
  
Ваймс раздражённо выдохнул. Подобных напоминаний о своём герцогстве он не любил.  
  
— И что, ты всерьёз полагаешь, что тебя с радостью назначили бы каким-нибудь графом чего-нибудь, когда всё закончилось бы?! — рыкнул командор. — Считаешь, что дожил бы вообще до этого дня? Тебя использовали, парень! Это то, что они всегда делают. Дают тебе в руки яд и посылают делать всю грязную работу, а потом просто скормят тебя Ветинари. Он _знал_, что Стукпостука травят, понимаешь, идиот? И они не могли не знать, что он узнает. А мне что-то уже не кажется, что он шутил насчёт твоего ареста в тот раз и случайно попал в точку.  
  
Лоренсо побледнел. Кажется, до него начало наконец доходить, в какую именно лужу он вляпался.  
  
— Нет, — пробормотал клерк. — Нет. Ветинари не посмел бы…  
  
— Ветинари _что_? — переспросил Ваймс, вкладывая в эту короткую фразу сразу годовой запас сарказма.  
  
Лоренсо сглотнул.  
  
— Лорд Синьяле сказал, что признает меня, когда Стукпостук… Ветинари не стал бы ссориться со знатью. Не из-за какого-то секретаря…  
  
Ваймс дёрнулся от последней фразы, но заставил себя сжать кулаки и медленно выдохнуть.  
  
— Значит, — размеренно заговорил он, — лорд Синьяле.  
  
Клерк вздрогнул и испуганно захлопал глазами, поняв, что проговорился.  
  
— Что ж, — продолжил Ваймс, наблюдая за этим. — Полагаю, Страже стоит пообщаться ещё и с ним. Конечно, он вряд ли выразит готовность подтверждать своё участие в отравлении секретаря патриция и едва ли обрадуется, когда узнает, почему мы решили к нему обратиться.  
  
Лоренсо сжался на своём стуле, уронив голову. Он прекрасно понимал, что в подобных условиях рассчитывать на чужое покровительство уже не стоит.  
  
Ваймс мысленно удовлетворённо кивнул. Парень, похоже, дошёл до нужной кондиции.  
  
— А теперь я даю тебе твой шанс не стать единственным козлом отпущения в этой чёртовой заварухе. Рассказывай всё.  
  
Спустя час он прикрыл за собой дверь и кивнул стражникам, что арестованного можно отвести обратно в его камеру, после чего направился в свой кабинет.  
  
— Ангва! — рявкнул он по пути. — Можешь выпускать второго! Желательно так, чтобы он не попался мне на глаза, когда я через несколько минут отправлюсь во дворец рассказывать патрицию о семейных связях его клерков.  
  
Как будто тот сам о них не знает на самом деле.  
  
Слово «шутил» в отношении Ветинари звучало нелепо. Слово «случайно» — почти кощунственно.


	8. Chapter 8

— Что ж, лорд Синьяле всегда славился своей… гм… несдержанностью, — произнёс патриций, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
Главным образом упомянутый лорд не мог удержать свой определённый орган в штанах, когда мимо случалось пройти достаточно привлекательной девушке, женщине, насчёт старушек Ваймс уверен не был, главным образом потому, что при попытках представить себе достаточно привлекательную для таких дел старушку его мозг начинал испытывать лёгкую панику и подавать отчаянные сигналы бедствия. В конце концов большинство старушек, которых Ваймсу пришлось встречать в своей жизни, предпочитали носить больше слоёв ткани, чем клатчская девственница, сидеть в креслах-качалках и могли обложить случайно толкнувшего их бедолагу бранью похлеще, чем пьяный солдат, простреливший себе колено.  
  
Одной из таких девушек — тогда ещё — оказалась мать Клода Лоренсо. Обнаружив, что мимолётная связь не осталась без последствий, та сумела выскочить замуж за первого согласившегося мужчину. И всё же это был один из тех случаев, когда все всё знают. И не стесняются об этом вспоминать. Вот и Лоренсо ещё в раннем возрасте просветили, что мать его нагуляла на стороне. И, видимо, не забывали об этом напоминать. Оттуда, наверное, и выросло желание доказать, что он стоит большего, чем быть просто случайным ублюдком.  
  
Поэтому он и не послал к чертям лорда Синьяле, когда тот начал проявлять к нему интерес. Изначально случайное и мимолётное общение перешло в более тесное, Синьяле выспросил историю рождения парня, сделал пару тоскливых признаний в грехах юности — не став упоминать о грехах более поздних. А узнав, что миссис Лоренсо давно овдовела, и на плечах юноши лежит теперь обязанность кормить всю семью, загорелся желанием помочь.  
  
Конечно, можно было бы признать талантливого юношу, способного пробиться наверх своим трудом, но можно было бы сделать и большее. Например, если бы лорд Синьяле стал патрицием, он должен был бы кому-то передать собственные дела — в том числе и финансовые…  
  
— Что дальше, сэр? — стараясь выдержать нейтральный тон, поинтересовался командор.  
  
Несколькими часами ранее, внимательно выслушав его доклад, Ветинари попросил Ваймса привести к нему основных виновников происшествия. Но, как выяснилось, господин посол, узнав, видимо, об аресте Лоренсо — похоже, его помощник после встречи не спешил уходить из парка, — здраво предположил, что несколько государственных границ — и чем больше, тем лучше, — защитят его лучше дипломатической неприкосновенности, и за считанные часы, невзирая на выходной, успел перестать быть послом в Анк-Морпорке и перевестись буквально на другой конец континента **[5]**.  
  
За Синьяле Страже пришлось побегать, разыскивая его — лорд решил посвятить свой день визитам. В конце концов его удалось нагнать в гостиной лорда Вентурии, где собрались, как успел отметить разгорячённый беготнёй по городу командор, ещё с десяток человек, принадлежащих, как говорят, к сливкам общества. Судя по характеру тишины, повисшей после того, как в двери вломилась Стража, они вполне могли прервать обсуждение какого-нибудь очередного заговора. Пристальный взгляд Ваймса пробежался по лицам присутствующих, запоминая их, после чего командор выдернул Синьяле из кресла и сообщил, что лорд Ветинари желал бы поговорить с ним. Остальные собравшиеся разбежались едва ли не вперёд удаляющегося со своей жертвой отряда Стражи. Кажется, им в головы пришла внезапная мысль, что в случае чего лорд Ветинари так же может захотеть поговорить и с _ними_.  
  
Оглядев поставленных перед ним Синьяле и Лоренсо, патриций улыбнулся лорду — наверное, только торчащий за спиной командор Стражи не позволил тому попытаться сбежать в панике в тот момент — и высказал первым делом свои поздравления с приобретением наследника, в отцовстве которого лорд, наконец-то, может не сомневаться. Судя по всему, в чете Синьяле своей определённой несдержанностью славился не только сам лорд. После чего улыбка патриция приобрела сочувствующий оттенок — Ваймс напрягся, готовый ловить лорда Синьяле, который, похоже, собирался то ли рухнуть в обморок, то ли всё-таки попробовать удрать, — и Ветинари сообщил, что, к его величайшему сожалению, произошла ошибка, и обвинения в убийстве в адрес упомянутого наследника едва ли могут считаться оправданными, поскольку жертва, как выяснилось, вполне жива. На этом месте, похоже, в обморок приготовился падать Лоренсо. Синьяле же, напротив, приободрился и уставился преданными глазами на патриция.  
  
— Подобные несправедливые обвинения, боюсь, могут плохо сказаться на здоровье вашего… сына, — Ветинари окинул взглядом бледного Лоренсо. — Я бы посоветовал вам на время подыскать ему более спокойную обстановку. Отдых на природе, как я слышал, благотворно сказывается на нервах.  
  
И благосклонно кивнул, отпуская своих собеседников. Лорд Синьяле, ухватив за локоть новоприобретённого наследника, исчез из Овального кабинета быстрее, чем Ваймс успел моргнуть.  
  
В услышанном им разговоре так и не прозвучали слова вроде «заговор», «Клатч» или «государственная измена», которые вертелись в голове самого командора — очень громко не прозвучали.  
  
— Дальше, полагаю, юного Лоренсо, которому теперь придётся сменить фамилию, очевидно, отправят в Веприй Лог. Это поместье Синьяле за городом. Вполне возможно, что сам лорд предпочтёт поехать вместе с ним. Это достаточно далеко от Анк-Морпорка, так что никто не побеспокоит их там и позволит восстановиться после пережитого, — ответил Ветинари на вопрос Ваймса.  
  
— И всё? — мрачно уточнил тот.  
  
Взгляд Ветинари сосредоточился на командоре.  
  
— Ну, сэр Сэмюель, не могу же я в самом деле обвинить наследника лорда Синьяле в том, что он _не убил_ моего секретаря, чтобы занять его место, — мягко произнёс патриций. — Это вызвало бы неправильное впечатление у других лордов и могло бы подтолкнуть их… к необдуманным поступкам.  
  
В этом и был смысл, понял внезапно Ваймс. Никто и не надеялся, что Лоренсо сумеет провернуть всё под носом у патриция так, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Расчёт был именно на то, что Ветинари заметит. И окажется в ловушке. Либо он проводит соответствующее расследование и получает, в итоге, лордов, недовольных тем, что одного из их отпрысков посмели наказать — или хотя бы просто обвинять — за смерть какого-то _простолюдина, да как вообще он ухитрился занять столь высокий пост, что-то здесь нечисто, верно вам говорю_. Либо пытается всё замолчать, и общественность — включая самого Ваймса в первых рядах — негодует, что патриций покрывает _убийцу, это всё потому, что ему плевать на простой народ, может быть, он даже сделал это сам, помните, как-то раз уже ходили слухи, и его обвиняли, что-то здесь нечисто, верно вам говорю_.  
  
Но проблема подобных интриг заключается в том, что из двух возможных вариантов развития Ветинари всегда выбирает не просто третий, а, скорее, двадцать седьмой с сорока четырьмя сотыми плюс ещё пять восьмых.  
  
О, разумеется, ему было нужно, чтобы за это дело взялась Стража! Чтобы оно вышло громким и ярким. Никаких вам многозначительных переглядываний над столом переговоров, никаких бесед с пышными или же предельно простыми и краткими фразами, каждое слово в которых будет означать совершенно не то, что оно значит у обычных людей, и даже не то, что оно может означать в переносном, потайном или каком-либо ещё смысле, никакого «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, но давай мы договоримся молчать, чтобы никто из нас случайно не рассказал о другом такого, после чего останется только бежать, бросив всё и, вполне возможно, на другой свет».  
  
Только чётко и громко озвученные обвинения, и расследование, которое способно пронестись по городу, как небольшой ураган, задевая, не видя разницы в чинах и титулах, всех сопричастных, и стражники, среди которых есть те, что могут нанести человеку увечья от средней до тяжёлой степени, просто неосторожно постучав в его дверь. И командор Ваймс во главе всего этого — человек, которого, как говорят, невозможно ни подкупить, ни переубедить, который готов докопаться до истины и вцепиться в неё с истинно звериной хваткой.  
  
Ветинари не собирался ссориться со знатью. Зачем, если под рукой есть Ваймс, и так находящийся с ними в состоянии регулярной вялотекущей войны, которая то и дело выливается в подобные битвы?  
  
Патриций устроил своеобразный предварительный спектакль, позволяющий всем желающим посмотреть, что будет, если они вздумают вновь затеять что-нибудь подобное. О, весьма удачно получилось, что в этот раз никто сильно не пострадал, но, пожалуйста, не делайте так больше, иначе всё это будет уже всерьёз.  
  
И вот в итоге все напуганы и сидят тихо, как мыши, позволяя главе города немного передохнуть от их бессмысленной возни и заняться работой.  
  
— Знаете, — доверительно сообщил внезапно Ваймс, — на месте вашего секретаря я бы удрал от вас, едва только пришёл в себя. Сэр.  
  
Ветинари слегка приподнял бровь. «Занимательно», — сообщил его взгляд.  
  
— Вряд ли, — задумчиво пробормотал патриций. — Яд оставляет после себя довольно ощутимую слабость, так что максимум, что вы смогли бы, это гордо уползти.  
  
Этот человек не мог не оставить за собой последнее слово.  
  
Кипя от негодования, Ваймс отдал честь, развернулся на пятках и вылетел из кабинета. Как всегда сейчас, когда всё осталось позади, он мог попытаться разобраться в том сплетении интриг, которое нагородил вокруг себя патриций.  
  
И что, как всегда, самое противное, Страже не удастся от этого отказаться. Потому что нельзя заявить что-нибудь в духе: «Мы не будем расследовать смерть этого случайного бедолаги, потому что не желаем участвовать в ваших змеиных играх, перегрызите друг друга сами, пожалуйста, и мир станет немного чище».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. На самом деле, он бы предпочёл Агатовую Империю, но проживающий там посол тоже в своё время побывал в Анк-Морпорке и руководствовался теми же рассуждениями, не желая уступать своё место. Крулл же на попытки наладить дипломатические отношения не отвечал — если не считать ответом отсутствие вернувшихся после попыток эти отношения наладить дипломатов.


	9. Эпилог

Прикрыв за собой дверь и задвинув на всякий случай щеколду — что потребовало некоторых усилий, поскольку засовом явно давно не пользовались, и теперь тот не очень-то желал покидать привычное положение, — Ветинари прошёл к кровати. Стукпостука аккуратно уложили поверх покрывала, и кто-то даже скрупулёзно поправил на секретаре костюм, который наверняка должен был сбиться после перемещения — скорее всего, капитан Железобетонссон, именно ему обычно была свойственна подобная забота о важных и не очень мелочах, на которые иные не обращали внимания.  
  
Бесшумно опустив графин с водой на комод, патриций отставил трость и присел на край покрывала. Одной рукой подхватив секретаря под плечи и приподняв безвольное тело, второй он поднёс к бледным губам небольшой пузырёк. Прозрачная жидкость пролилась в приоткрытый рот.  
  
Стукпостук почувствовал, как окутавшая разум темнота начала постепенно развеиваться. Он порывисто и глубоко вздохнул — почему-то это казалось важным, необходимым, в памяти всплыли воспоминания, настолько смутные, что были скорее ощущениями, как ему приходилось бороться за каждый слабый вдох с немеющими лёгкими, — и закашлялся, когда воздух царапнул сухое горло.  
  
— Тише, — негромко приказал рядом знакомый голос, чужая ладонь мягко погладила грудь. — Старайся дышать нормально. Всё закончилось.  
  
Стукпостук инстинктивно подчинился. Патриций почувствовал, как грудная клетка под его рукой начала подниматься более размеренно. Секретарь всё-таки открыл глаза и чуть повернул голову, чтобы поймать взглядом смутно различимое в полумраке лицо Ветинари. Тот удовлетворённо кивнул, прислушиваясь к ритму чужого дыхания, и опустил голову Стукпостука обратно на подушку, что вызвало лёгкий шум возмущения.  
  
— Я никуда не ухожу, успокойся, — сообщил патриций, набирая воду в стакан, для чего, собственно, ему и нужны были обе руки. — Ты сильно испугался, я полагаю.  
  
Стукпостук слабо покачал головой, которую ему вновь помогли приподнять, и с благодарностью глотнул воды. Горло перестало ощущаться так, словно там устроило драку семейство ежей.  
  
— Немного, — сипло признался секретарь.  
  
Ветинари приподнял бровь.  
  
— Вы ведь обещали, — пробормотал Стукпостук, прикрыв глаза, а затем ненадолго умолк, шевельнул губами, словно вычисляя что-то. — Это была не просто головная боль?  
  
— Твоя способность делать выводы о причинах моих поступков, думаю, показалась бы довольно полезной сэру Сэмюелю, — покачал головой Ветинари. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь передавать тебя Страже, — добавил он, уловив новые признаки слабого возмущения. — У Ваймса и так достаточно людей и всех прочих, чтобы трепать нервы всему городу.  
  
«Включая меня» не прозвучало, но Стукпостук знал, что командору случалось доходить и до такого.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, ты прав. Лоренсо захотел обеспечить себе продвижение по службе, и нашлись те, кто сумел этим воспользоваться. Ну, по крайней мере, они решили, что сумеют. Полагаю, сейчас они думают несколько иначе, но гоняться за клатчским послом для того, чтобы уточнить его мнение на этот счёт, кажется мне не слишком оправданным.  
  
Стукпостук поморщился дважды: сперва услышав о том, кто из дворцовых клерков виноват в его состоянии, а затем, когда был упомянут посол. Клатч был не самой его любимой страной с тех пор, как патриция арестовывали за государственную измену из-за заключения с ними перемирия. Возможно, конечно, что где-то в личном списке претензий Стукпостука стоял и тот пункт, что какое-то время Анк-Морпорк с Клатчем в принципе находились в состоянии войны, но такие вещи, как правило, больше беспокоят людей вроде Ржава. Стукпостук мог бы вовсе не обратить на состояние войны особого внимания, если бы в бумагах, проходящих через его руки, не увеличились расходы на форму и оружие, а его собственный работодатель не отправился в командировку по вражеским землям. Во всяком случае, в заявлении, заверенном подписью патриция и печатью города, которое секретарь обнаружил на своём столе во время тех событий, это называлось именно «командировкой», хотя Стукпостук подозревал, что данный термин не подразумевает обычно под собой упомянутые обвинения, арест и официальный суд.  
  
— Кстати, когда оправишься, побеседуй с Брауном и Корнишон, — продолжил Ветинари, его голос едва заметно изменился, став на сотую долю более серьёзным, чем обычно. — Если им сказано принести тебе чай, это значит, что они должны нести его тебе, а не передавать через первых попавшихся подчинённых. Иначе, боюсь, если подобное повторится, беседу с ними придётся проводить мне.  
  
Даже Стукпостук почувствовал себя слегка неуютно от этого, хотя и понимал прекрасно, что лишняя серьёзность здесь предназначена не ему.  
  
— Только с двумя? — уточнил он.  
  
— Каттанеи, в силу своего происхождения, по всей видимости, и так прекрасно понимает смысл этого, — возвращаясь к своим обычным интонациям, ответил Ветинари. — Довольно… занимательный молодой человек. Жаль, что из-за его нынешних взглядов нельзя перевести его в тёмные клерки. Среди них он мог бы быть полезнее, чем на обычной работе. Отвлечь его от подноса Лоренсо так и не удалось, как я понимаю. Вот и пришлось идти вместе с ним в твой кабинет.  
  
Стукпостук отметил, как _не было_ выделено интонацией в речи патриция слово «нынешних». Похоже, рано или поздно Александру придётся всё-таки сменить отдел.  
  
— Остальное, думаю, можно обсудить более полно позже, — подвёл итог Ветинари и потянулся за тростью. — Сейчас, похоже, мне стоит вернуться к работе, а тебе — нормально поспать. И, пожалуй, поесть сперва. Я передам… кому-нибудь, кто выполняет твои обязанности сегодня, чтобы он отдал распоряжение и тебе принесли что-нибудь перекусить.  
  
— Мне кажется, я уже достаточно долго спал, милорд, — возразил Стукпостук, знакомо обеспокоившись намерением патриция вернуться к работе без него. — Учитывая, что, как я понял, вам не могли подобрать постоянного секретаря в течение…  
  
— Шести дней, — уловив невысказанный вопрос, ответил Ветинари. — Включая среду, в которую ты уже отсутствовал, и большую часть осьмицы, которая у нас всё равно считается выходным, по крайней мере, официально. Он всё ещё не закончился, насколько я знаю. И, Руфус, ты не спал, — твёрдо поправил он. — Ты был отравлен. Это довольно сильно отличается от общепринятых представлений о нормальном отдыхе. Таким образом, завтра тебе точно положен ещё один выходной.  
  
— Шести? — Стукпостук вновь задумчиво шевельнул губами, решив вернуться к вопросу о внезапно свалившемся на него выходном чуть позже. — Довольно быстро для Стражи, по-моему.  
  
— А, мне пришлось сообщить сэру Сэмюелю, что действие принятого тобою яда можно обратить в течение недели, — пояснил Ветинари. — Полагаю, он мог принять это как намёк на то, что по истечении этого срока я просто позволю тебе умереть. Зато он развил достаточно бурную деятельность, чтобы у всех виновников не оставалось времени проверить сведения о твоей смерти. И сумел закончить её до того, как у них появился шанс узнать об истинном положении дел.  
  
Его взгляд скользнул по стенам небольшой комнаты, в поисках, как предположил Стукпостук, окна, которому патриций привык обычно доверять свои размышления — возможно, разговаривать с городом за стеклом ему было проще, чем с человеком за спиной. Что неудивительно — разговаривать с людьми дело довольно сложное, особенно если ты хочешь, чтобы они тебя поняли. Вдвойне — если необходимо, чтобы они поняли правильно.  
  
— Наш дорогой командор непростой человек, — задумчиво продолжил патриций, так и не найдя окна и разглядывая вместо этого иконографии на тумбочке — на одной Стукпостук был изображён рядом с жизнерадостной девушкой, на другой к ним присоединились грузный мужчина и мальчишка лет шести — тот самый племянник, надо думать? — Он так искренне возмущается, когда выясняет, что… как он выражается?.. его втянули в очередную интригу. Но вздумай я потребовать от него прямо припугнуть человек двадцать, чтобы у тех и мысли не возникало впредь пытаться отравить моего секретаря, и, полагаю, он был бы возмущён куда сильнее.  
  
Стукпостук сочувственно кивнул, чувствуя слабое беспокойство от понимания, что в этой области никак не может помочь. Разве что постараться самому не быть, как выразился патриций, непростым человеком. Но для этого как раз секретарю не требовалось прилагать особых усилий. Он работал с бумагами, а бумаги не имели привычки возмущаться — ещё чего не хватало, — когда их использовали по назначению. Возможно, именно поэтому многие клерки тоже отличались подобной чертой. Как говорится, с кем поведёшься.  
  
— Постарайся, — Ветинари вновь перевёл взгляд на лицо Стукпостука, неведомо как отвечая на раздумья секретаря. — Итак, ещё раз, сегодня и завтра, то есть, уточняю на всякий случай, как минимум до утра вторника, ты отдыхаешь.  
  
Стукпостук заполошно кивнул, не успевая переключиться на ставший деловито-собранным тон патриция — и он винил в этом исключительно не прошедшее ещё до конца действие яда. Возможно, выходной и в самом деле был бы полезен.  
  
— Восстанавливай силы, — Ветинари встал. — Я зайду вечером, — добавил он уже от двери, перед тем как щёлкнула, отпираясь, щеколда.  
  
Стукпостук уставился на закрывшуюся за спиной патриция створку взглядом человека, который только что осознал внезапно, что на его двери есть засов. Изнутри.  


* * *  


Александр Каттанеи опустился на грубо сколоченную скамеечку на хозяйственном дворе и откинулся спиной на каменную стену, выуживая из внутреннего кармана мантии портсигар. Сигареты, которые он предпочитал, для зарплаты клерка считались довольно весомой тратой, но, помимо привычки и трудностей при попытках перейти на более дешёвую марку, это была единственная, кроме фамилии, ниточка в прошлое.  
  
Прошлое оказывается на удивление прилипчивой штукой, даже если ты пытаешься с ним порвать.  
  
Стража выпустила его — если не сказать «выгнала» — едва только был арестован Лоренсо. По возвращении во дворец Каттанеи столкнулся с виноватыми взглядами и извинениями от Брауна и Корнишон, которые почему-то решили, что в его аресте есть доля их вины, и шепотками со стороны прочих слуг и клерков. Стража, конечно, признала его невиновным, но людская молва не всегда прислушивается к официальным версиям, а если и прислушивается — не всегда им доверяет, ведь дыма-то, как известно, не бывает без огня.  
  
В поле зрения возникли чьи-то сапоги. Каттанеи поднял глаза, бегло осмотрел замершую рядом в знакомом терпеливом ожидании фигуру в такой же пыльно-чёрной одежде, что и у него, и подвинулся, давая человеку место. Тот пристроился на освободившийся кусок скамейки, полез в карман. Каттанеи молча протянул свой так и не убранный портсигар.  
  
— Благодарю, — кивнул мужчина.  
  
Какое-то время они молчали.  
  
— Неприятности? — наконец поинтересовался второй клерк, который, разумеется, не мог не заметить довольно мрачное выражение лица у своего соседа. — Из-за этой истории со Стражей?  
  
— Да нет, — Каттанеи пожал плечами.  
  
Лорд Ветинари, судя по всему, никаких претензий к нему не имел, Руфуса Каттанеи ещё не видел, хотя по дворцу — да и всему городу, пожалуй — уже разнеслись вести, что тот вполне жив и со дня на день вернётся к службе, а с шепотками Каттанеи уже сталкивался не раз — _племянник лорда, решивший устроиться простым клерком, он точно либо сумасшедший, либо что-то задумал_ — и понял, что чаще всего бывает достаточно не обращать на них внимания, и вскоре, если ты не даёшь оснований, всё успокаивается.  
  
— Скорее, это из-за Клода, — поделился всё-таки он после очередной затянувшейся паузы. — После всего этого ему вручили знатную фамилию — чего он и добивался — и просто отослали подальше. А через пару лет лорд Синьяле вернёт его обратно и… и на этом всё закончится, собственно.  
  
Мужчина рядом понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Несправедливо всё это, а? — пробормотал он. — И хочется это исправить, но не знаешь как, верно?  
  
Каттанеи быстро моргнул, бросил на случайного — или же нет — собеседника подозрительный взгляд и, нахмурившись, всмотрелся в его лицо.  
  
— А ты вообще кто? — поинтересовался он, выпрямляясь, в его тоне и фигуре появились намёки на приближение того состояния, которое вызвал во время допроса выскочка Ваймс.  
  
Клерк взглянул в ответ.  
  
— Уорд, — представился он.  
  
Каттанеи поскучнел, вновь возвращаясь к своей «я-просто-тут-работаю-не-трогайте-меня» роли.  
  
— А, — произнёс он, отворачиваясь. — Из тёмных клерков.  
  
— Вроде того, — не стал спорить Уорд и, затушив сигарету, встал. — Так уж вышло, что я выезжаю в Веприй Лог через несколько минут и задумался вдруг, что, быть может, ты бы захотел отправиться со мной. Так, просто проветриться. Можешь подумать, пока я готовлю лошадей.  
  
Он ушёл. Каттанеи не провожал его взглядом, занятый задумчивым рассматриванием собственной успевшей потухнуть сигареты.


End file.
